Death of a Hero, Chosen one of Darkness
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: The Wizarding War ended with Voldemort's victory and Harry's death. But something now seeks to change that after 19 years. Rated M for gore. WARNING: MANY CHARACTER DEATHS AWAIT, IF YOU LOVE OR LIKE ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO HARRY POTTER, THIS NOT FOR YOU!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all. Most of you recall that Blackest Night-Harry Potter x-over i did in the Dust Bin? Well, I based that of information i had based on the first three issues of Blackest Night. Now i got issues 4-7 and have a much more clearer understanding. As a result, i went back and crafted a new plot from the first chapter. This one will be short, at least 5-6 chapters. Trust me when i say, though, it will be EPIC. Now i gotta warn you, this isn't for the faint of heart or extreme fans of beloved HP characters. There will be gore and death, lots of it. but why ramble when you should be reading!?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own GL: Blackest Night or Harry Potter. DC and Geoff Johns owns the first with J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The universe is made of Light. It was born from a single seed of Light into several more pieces of Light. With this now splintered Light, there came emotion in the form of seven colors; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, and Indigo. These seven became known as Rage, Greed, Fear, Will, Hope, Love, and Compassion. These emotions soon gave rise to beings called an Entity, each one representing the dominate emotion. But just as there is Light, splintered though it is, there must always be an opposite. For Light and its splinters, this is Darkness, the absence of Light.

From Light came life and emotion, from Darkness comes death and emptiness. Out of all eight Darkness had no entity and was content with that. But it knew...it knew that a being betrayed by its own kind would give rise and end this universe...or at least end its home-world and ascend to being its Entity. It was patience to wait for this. So for many Eons everything was balanced...until Life emerged on a tiny ball of rock and water called Earth where a community had set the ball rolling for the Entity of Darkness's rise.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, smiled as he saw a messy hair seventeen year old boy step into the clearing in the Forbidden forest. His most loyal of death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, cackled madly at the sight of the boy. Voldemort chuckled himself as he made himself known. He heard the half breed Hagird shout, but he ignored it for his moment of triumph.

"Ah...Harry Potter...The boy who lived." Voldemort taunted with a cruel smile on his face. "Come to face me."

Harry simply stood in his place.

"I've come to finish this, Tom." The boy said with defiance.

Bellatrix hissed and Voldemort snarled at the use of his muggle name. The dark lord raised the Elder wand, pointed it at the boy, and gloated for one last time.

"Yes, you have finished it, Potter," Voldemort sarcastically stated as the tip glowed green. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green, the sight of it hitting the boy, and the life leaving his eyes. The body fell to the ground in a heap. Voldemort smiled as he lowered his arm as he gazed at the sight.

"Harry Potter...is DEAD!" Voldemort crowed making the Death Eaters cheer and congratulate him. "ONWARDS TO HOGWARTS!"

The forces of Evil marched out, dragging Hagrid with them, large fat tears escaping his eyes as he looked at the body of his first friend. Lucius Malfoy stopped long enough to grab the glasses of the dead boy before rushing after the others.

Soon, the group was gone, leaving the stillness of night around the body. However, unaware for the group, a small, round black object fell from the sky. Zooming in, it is revealed that its a ring, a black ring with an upside down triangle and four small rectangle blocks in a straight line above it.

The odd symbol was glowing as it arrived at Harry's resting place. It seemed to consider the body for a brief moment, before a gravelly voice spoke, emanating from the ring.

"**Harold James Potter of Earth-13," **The ring said as it attached itself to the right ring finger. **"RISE."**

The ring glowed at the final word and lighting spread out through Harry's body.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Voldemort grinned at seeing the assembled students. He watched as the Slytherins stood proud and grinning mockingly at the other houses. Bellatrix giggled like a child at seeing the Longbottom child. He gave a look at his SIC and silenced her with the look. Play would come later, for now he had an annoucement to make. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Your Savior...Harry Potter...is DEAD!" Voldemort thundered making many people gasp in fright and scream in disbelief. Voldermort grinned as he listened to the outrage before Lucius came forward and threw a pair of glasses at the feet of the Gryffindors. He sneered at them.

"He died bawling like a baby, begging to be spared...so much for Gryffindor courage." He sniped at them making the protests die.

Voldermort nodded in approval before turning to darkened hallway.

"You may come out now...Albus." Voldemort said with a dark grin.

Everyone thought that the Dark lord was off his rocker when to their shock and joy a man with a long beard walked out in outlandish clothes. The joy quickly turned to dismay as the man grinned at Voldemort and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Voldemort...with that pest gone, we have the world as our oyster." Albus said with a grin making Voldemort nod.

"Thank you again Albus and I as told you, you alone can call me Tom." Voldemort explained. "Cunning to the last. A brilliant plan...it would make Salazar proud that you were once in his house."

The man of many titles nodded and turned to the assembled.

"Now you know the truth. For years, I have plotted and planned for this day...the day of taking over Britan with a man worthy of being an equal to me in power. Grindlewald was once such a man but he was blinded by my brat of a sister. So I did what any chess-master would do...get rid of the pawn and make myself a more powerful piece." Albus explained to the growing horror of the wizards and witches. "I waited decades for the right wizard or witch to join me. I watched so many and felt dismayed until Tom here was found...I knew I had the right one. It took the better part of five decades and one setback with that damnable prophecy but finally...finally we will rule this world and the muggle."

The two dark lords started to laugh making everyone shudder in fear. For years, they had looked up to Albus Dumbledore and to see him there...laughing alongside Voldemort...it was too much. They all hung their heads, knowing that they had ultimately lost. A blonde haired girl with dreamy eyes watched before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her voice echoed with thousands.

"**The Blackest Night has heard Death's cry**

**Close to two decades The Master of Death shall rise**

**The darkness will grow and consume his enemies lives**

**With his hands and Hollows, the Past shall rise**

**All shall end with his soul's rage**

**The Blackest Night has heard Death's Cry."**

Only a Asian descent girl heard the prophecy given and could only stare at the blonde girl as she returned to normal. Only a single thought entered in the girl's mind.

_'What is Loony talking about?' _She thought.

* * *

_Welp, there we go. and what a rather chilling prophecy Luna has given us. I would like to point out that the Prophecy mentioned is based off a Fan's own Black Lantern oath with a few altercations to it and is used with his permission._

_Here's the Original:_

**_The Blackest Night has heard our cry_**

**_The Darkness consumes our enemies lives_**

**_It craves their hearts and minds  
_**

**_Light shall tremble at our cry,_**

**_Black Lanterns, RISE!_**

_Well, leave a review!  
_


	2. 19 years

_Hey all. Liking the favs but i could really do with some more reviews. As to who was asking if the corps were going to be involved, nope, sorry. They won't as this is a universe where the Oans, Justice League and corps were ever formed hence why i call it Earth-13, with 13 being a powerful magical number. As to how the Ring got there...i'll leave that up to your imginations. Read on!_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim anything in this work. This is done purely for fun and skill work._

* * *

Nineteen years had passed by fast for the Wizarding world. The populace never knew of the alliance due to Dumbledore and Voldemort altering the memories of the students. The new memories painted Voldemort as a spy for Dumbledore who was working on seeing what families were going to rebel against tradition and told their families as such. According to the altered memories, the Potters were one of the rebels. This 'evidence' was given to the Ministry and the name Potter was dragged through the mud. The current minster couldn't thank Voldemort enough for his service and Dumbledore for preventing a massive civil war. Over the years, they managed to incorporate their own will through the puppet minister bringing radical changes. Muggle-borns were taken from their homes, their parent's memories altered to that they never had a child. The child was taught enough control until their sixteenth and then made into a breeding stud along with those who resisted the new order or of foreign descent. Despite what Voldemort preached, both he and Dumbledore knew that fresh blood was needed to keep magic strong. Of course, it was the pure-bloods who approved of the method since it got them to lord it over the muggle-borns and half-bloods.

As for the families who were loyal to Dumbledore and Voldemort, they were rewarded for their actions. Ron Weasley was given Hermione after the girl was pumped full of servant spells, loyalty and submission potions by Albus and Ron's mother. He didn't mind, he was finally getting his own share after the harrowing adventures with the dead Potter. Draco was given Luna who oddly enough did not protest. As the years rolled on, the empire of the two slowly but surely expanded out into Europe and the Americas with the use of the Imperious curse in potion form and various loyalty potions. They now controlled roughly fifty-six percent of the world and growing out.

It had been a peaceful nineteen years. This would all change on the night of October 31st, 2016.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

In the forbidden forest, a black cocoon sat on the forest floor. The cocoon pulsed at odd intervals like there was a heartbeat to it. Deep within, the being watched the world through closed eyes, the knowledge of the ring put into his mind when it latched onto the being. Now the memories and thoughts of the world were filling it. It felt disgust at the humans, rage at the two who planned it all, despair as it watched the world it had once loved fall. Love...what an odd concept to it...it never knew of love...only hate, pain, scorn...it wondered.

_Why didn't I turn out like the snake one? Why? I knew of hate...pain...fear...rage. I never knew compassion...or love. So why?_

But it knew why. It knew precisely why it did not turn out like the snake one.

Friendship. More importantly, friendship with HER. The one TRUE friend it once had in life. SHE stood by it no matter what. Yes, they had their feuds...but SHE cared for it, concerned for it's safety. SHE befriended it for itself. Not for its fame, its glory, its made-up history, ITSELF. To see those like HER treated like...like cattle! Like lower-life forms...the actions enraged it. It started to stir, magic curling around the air of the cocoon and burning the very air.

All around the churning magic, all the trees, blades of grass, small birds and insects started to die. The trees rotted away from the inside out, crashing into the earth, turning to rotting corpses as they crashed down. The grasses turned brown before curling on itself, shriveling up until only nothing remained.

Birds and insects dropped from their locations and jerked several times before stilling. The insects simply dissolved into dust after they stilled. All of the birds that had fallen, their feathers dropped off, turning black before turning to dust, the flesh cracked and broken, peeled away becoming ash and floating into the air. The solid remains of the birds became the very dust of the earth.

On the cocoon, a symbol appeared on top; four rectangle in a straight line over an upside triangle. The very same symbol on the ring that fell to the resting place of one Harry James Potter. It glowed bright and got brighter as the cocoon started to move erratically.

It was waking.

The magic was pulled into the symbol as it bulged outward. The symbol glowed so bright one would mistake for a beacon of light, but even the light died as a hand thrust through the cocoon, dripping with black ichor. Another hand erupted next to the first. The two gripped the cocoon's flesh and started to tear it away, black ichor flying from each rip. The cocoon was soon destroyed and a large figure stood from the remains, ichor covering it.

It's flesh was gray, rotting, and taut against the skeletal frame. It was body was covered by a black tunic over its nether regions, a open vest donned its shoulders and chest, there was a rip right over the chest cavity revealing a black heart that did not beat. A minor cap with the same symbol as before adorned its head. It's face was sunken in, making it more of a skull then a face. It's eyes were a deep, deep black glowing with malice and regard for no life. On its forehead was a white scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

A iron collar sat on its neck tied to two iron clamps on its arms. It stumbled onto its knees, its hands splashing into the mud. It panted, gasping in air. After it regained its breath, it snarled, its lips curling into a sneer. It leaned back, its face and arms raised toward the heavens as dark clouds gathered above.

"_**I...RISE!" **_It roared, a massive burst of magic erupting from its body.

The pulse raced through the forest, causing many creatures to sit up and take note. They all felt a shiver go over their skin and a sense of fear entered their hearts. Many of the more wild beings sniffed the air, pawed the ground, tasted the air, froze for a scant few minutes and fled from the forest in an attempt to escape the one thing that they all feared. Hunter and hunted, prey and predator all rushed from the forest as one.

For they knew the feeling; they always knew the scent of Death. They knew that Death walked the realm of the Living as flesh.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Luna could only lay on her back as the sorry being behind her thrust into weakly. Her 'master' grunted a few times before he released into her and fell onto the bed beside her. She could only let silent tears escape her as the collar on her neck prevent her from moving until her 'master' said so. He propped up onto his shoulder and gave a command.

"On your hands and knees, Loony. I have company coming and I want you to be their toy."

Luna did as she was told, the collar commanding it. She got onto her hands and knees waiting for the company. The door to their bedchambers opened and in strode two big gorillas. Draco smiled wickedly.

"Ah Crabbe and Goyle. Good to see you fellows again. Have fun."

The nodded and disrobed. They both got onto the bed and started their work on Luna. She gritted her teeth in resistance to the two entering her and taking her. They soon began to thrust in and out making Luna's tears flow freely. This went well for a half hour when the pulse of magic struck the manor. The entire ward structure of the manor went up like a Christmas tree making the four pause. Draco called for a elf to check on the wards when Luna's eyes rolled into her head again and her voice became echoing.

"**The Master of Death rises **

**The Blackest Night shall fall from the skies with his cry **

**The Darkness grows to consume this false Light**

**The Master of Death craves the Tratior's hearts and demise**

**With his hand and Hollow's three, all that once dead shall rise **

**The Master of Death rises."**

Luna fell back onto the bed, unconscious but smiling. Draco looked down at her before he bolted from the room. He had to tell Dumbledore and Voldemort!

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

It had been so long since it had tasted the air; it smelled so sweet. The air was full of life, it could see the life forms in the air. It looked around with wonder and delight as the life forms dropped dead with each breath it took. It looked down at the ring that had latched to it so long ago.

"**Ring...what year is it? How much time has passed since my...sleep?"** It asked.

"_It is October thirty-first, two thousand and sixteen, it has been nineteen years since your slumber, Harry Potter." _The ring replied.

It's face contorted into a scowl once it heard the name.

"**No...I am no longer Harry Potter." **It grounded out. **"He died when he was betrayed. I'm...I'm..."**

The figure that was once Harry Potter struggled to think of a name for it. It was not Harry Potter and it was not Death. He was...

"**Nekron...I am Nekron, Lord of the Dead. Understood ring?"** Nekron commanded, the name coming to him suddenly. Like something whispered to him.

The ring confirmed the new name. Nekron looked to the skies and felt something was wrong like he was missing something...or some THINGS. He commanded the ring to figure out what he was missing. The ring started a scan and completed it in microseconds.

"_You are missing your three Hollows Lord Nekron. As you are now Death and Lord of its realm, you have total command over the three Deathly Hollows mentioned in legend. The Elder Wand is in possession of a Albus Dumbledore with the Cloak of Invisibility in the hands of a Ronald Weasley."_ The Ring reported.

The names made Nekron's face scowl. He remembered them when he was once Harry Potter. They made themselves out as so-called Light...and he latched onto them like a drowning man to a life ring. He wanted to go and kill them both...but something stayed his thoughts.

It was a whisper...telling him that he would have revenge and soon...but first he needed his hallows. The whisper told him to retrieve the stone first. The other two would then come when it was time. Nekron was skeptical of the whisper. He did not want to be controlled again like he had been in his life. The whisper returned saying it knew of his wariness of being controlled and stated that it was there to simply point him in the right direction, not control him. What he did was all up to him, no strings attached.

Nekron thought over the whisper's explanation. Begrudgingly, he admitted the whisper was right. Rushing in was a sure way to alert his foes, if they were not already alerted. He needed to work from the shadows, be cunning, and above all, patient. He cocked his head but did not hear the whisper. He looked down at his ring and looked to the skies.

"**Ring...find the Resurrection Stone. It was not listed as being owned."** Nekron commanded.

The ring hummed as it scanned around. The ring soon found it and pointed Nekron in the direction. Nekron nodded as he started walking, the grass and trees rotting with each step he took.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Dumbledore and Voldemort were enjoying the use of a Muggle-born teen on themselves, celebrating their nineteenth year as emperors of the Magical domains. Each country had fallen without protest from the ICW. A bit of cunning on Albus's part. He had given the more powerful heads some powerful suggestion potion laced meals and asked for their votes to give him emergency powers to help with the reconstruction. It took a few days but it was soon granted. The rest fell to the same ploy and he now had a massive powerbase which he shared with Tom.

The two were discussing small pockets of resistance from the remaining Native American tribes in the west. Albus expected them to be crushed in the next couple days, no need to get themselves involved.

Just then, the Floo erupted to life and the head of Draco Malfoy appeared in the green fire.

"_Masters! Masters are you...! O-oh, forgive my intrusion, Masters." _Draco apologized at seeing the two with the servant.

Voldemort sighed in annoyance; how he longed to kill Draco but with the 'tragic' death of Lucius two years after the war, he needed him. He looked at the boy, cross at the intrusion.

"What is it, Draco? Albus and I were in deep discussions about some rebels out in the colonies." Voldemort snarled.

Draco gulped at hearing the crossed tone in Voldemort's voice. He stammered out another apology before explaining his floo call.

"_I am deeply sorry, Masters. But I just heard something disturbing from Loony."_

Albus looked at the boy concerned.

"What is it, my boy? What troubles you?"

Draco let out a small breath of relief.

"_It sounded like...like a prophecy Masters. If you're decent, I can come through and give you my memory of it."_

Albus's eyes went wide at the term prophecy and looked to Tom. While the one with Sybil came to pass in their favor due to them controlling it, a prophecy from the Lovegood child...that worried him. The Lovegoods always had Seer blood in their family. But it was so erratic in their family line, they didn't know when the next generation was a seer or not. The two detached themselves from the girl and got dressed. Once they were, they mentioned for Draco to enter.

The Malfoy head stepped through the floo, his wand at his temple as he extracted the silver liquid. Albus brought forth his pensive and Draco dipped it in.

The three leaned in and watched the memory play out. After the event passed, the three returned to the room with Albus looking very worried, Draco afraid, and Voldemort annoyed.

"We cannot take this seriously Albus...you and I are the masters of death, not whoever this prophecy states! You own the wand, owned the cloak, and I owned the stone if only briefly. That makes you and I masters of death!" Voldemort reassured his longtime ally.

"Yes...but..." Albus started to say when another person walked through the floo.

The second person was dressed all in robes covering their body and head. They bowed to Albus and Voldemort.

"Masters, another prophecy was made regarding this...Master of Death and Blackest Night."

That got Albus's, Draco's and Voldemort's attention. A second one? If this was the second...what was the first?

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron gazed at the tiny, black stone in contrast to his gray skin. The stone itself hadn't changed from its cracked state, but it still thrummed with power...the power of death and spirits. He turned it over three times expecting the souls of his godparent, father, mother, and uncle in name only to appear before him.

What he got was the stone leaving his grip. The stone hovered in the air, spinning around wildly. Nekron noticed what it was doing but couldn't understand it as he watched.

The stone was growing. Slowly, steady, but it was growing and changing. The stone was becoming bigger, warping into a definite shape. Nekron didn't know what the shape was nor could he guess until it was near completion. So he had to wait as the stone continued its transforming process.

Hours passed and Nekron noticed that in all the time he had been on Earth, he hadn't gotten hungry...or thristy, or tired, or even fatigued. He had an inkling what was causing it and why. He was Master of Death and seeing that death did not need to eat, sleep, or drink as it walked. He chuckled darkly; let's see those fools try to destroy him now.

Soon the stone finished its transformation and nudged Nekron's fingers. The being of death looked at it and saw that the stone had become a lantern of jet black with a single hole where white was seen. The instant Nekron grasped the handle of the lantern, he knew what the white was.

It was souls; past, present, and future. The souls inside numbered beyond human numbers; many were in agony, some were happy, others indifferent, and a minority content. Nekron gasped at the sheer number that laid deep within.

"**My god...how many souls are in there and what is their function?"**

The ring answered thinking it had been asked.

"_There are...ERROR...unable to compute exact number of souls. The function of the souls are to be converted into Black rings to resurrect the correct body." _The Ring answered.

The last bit of information threw Nekron for a loop. But as it settled in, he started to chuckle. The chuckle soon erupted into full blown laughter.

"**With this...their false Light shall be consumed by the oncoming Darkness!" **Nekron roared through his laughter.

There was a series of pops alerting Nekron. He looked up to see several people in robes surround him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Came a loud voice of a red head.

Nekron turned to the yelling man. He saw that the man had red hair, freckles, and a paunchy stomach. The eyes of the man Nekron recognized and he nearly gasped in shock. He contained it before he started to laugh, a low dry, wheeze.

"**Well, well, well...if it isn't Ronald Bilus Weasley, my OLD friend. The years have not been kind I see."** Nekron observed.

The identified red head looked at him confused as did the rest of the people around him.

"Do you know him, Ronald?" One of the people asked in a stage whisper.

Ron shook his head making Nekron laugh even more.

"**Of course he wouldn't recognize me. I have changed in the nineteen years I've been sleeping. Here, Ickle Ronnikens, let me help you remember." **Nekron said as he showed the white Lightning bolt scar.

Ronald bristled at the nickname from his youth. He looked at the scar the being was pointing at. He could make out an outline of a...

"Lightning bolt?" Ronald mumbled as he concentrated. He wasn't stupid as many believe him to be; slow, yes, dumb, debatable, but stupid, no. He paled in shock and horror as he realized something terrible. "No...no...nononononononono...NO! NO, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HE DIED! HE FUCKING DIED!"

Ronald's squad could only look at the panicking man as Nekron's laughter echoed in the forests.

"**YES RONALD I DID DIE! I WAS ONCE HARRY JAMES POTTER, SON OF JAMES MARCUS POTTER AND LILY ROSE POTTER NEE EVANS! BUT HE DIED SO THAT I MAY BE BORN," **Nekron roared enjoying the shocked looks of disbelief from the squad. "**I AM NEKRON, LORD OF THE DEAD AND YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!**

With that proclamation, Nekron willed himself away, his body becoming ash and scattering on the four winds, the lantern attaching to a clasp on his hip, his laughter growing louder and louder as he left the shocked and terrified aurors.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! Nekron/Harry has announced his presence to one of his...former friends. What awaits for the world now that the herald of darkness is awake? Who knows? Stay checked in to find out! some of you may ask why he (Nekron/Harry) isn't raising the dead right at this moment. Well, as i said, he needs the three deathly hollows which act as keys to the door of the realm of the dead. Once he gains all three, the door will be opened and the dead can pour into the living via the Black rings. It's just something i thought of while i was typing the first chapter up and went with it. _

_Please review! _


	3. Brightest Light taken

_Hey and welcome back to another chapter of my GL and HP crossover. Now i must warn you, the death of a beloved chracter is going ot happen in this chapter so if you don't want the feels, DO NOT READ! _

_Now that is outta the way, i got this to say._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Green Lantern. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and DC comics._

* * *

Nekron knew what he had done was not apparition as it was called by the Wizard's. It felt like he was...just in one place one second and then in the fields the next. Based on his memories as Harry Potter, he was near Ottery St. Catchpole, home to Luna Lovegood, a friend had made in his third year. Nekron walked in the direction he recalled toward the Lovegood home. It would be good to meet with Luna again and talk with her like old times.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Ron stumbled into the office of the headmasters, pale and reeking of alcohol. Albus and Voldemort looked up from the pensive of the first prophecy made to look at Ron. The elder man gave a smile and stroked his beard.

"Ah, Ronald. Tell me, how is Hermione?" Albus asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes as if he was making an old joke.

The question made Voldemort bark with laughter. When they did not hear Ronald's laughter, they stopped and looked at him. Albus instantly knew something was wrong; the wide eyes, the thousand yard stare, the paleness of his skin, and the smell of cheap alcohol meant something had happened and it had not been pleasant. Voldemort sensed it as well as he summoned some glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Ronald, come back dear boy! What has you so...so comatose!?" Dumbledore pleaded as he set the man down.

Ronald came to at the smell of the whiskey, saw three glasses one of which is full, and downed it. He belched fire before turning to Dumbledore with the same fear in his eyes.

"My team...m-m-m-m-m-m-me and them were c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-called to a massive pulse of magic originating f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-from the Forbidden Forest," Ron started, his stammer so much Voldemort secretly wondered if Quirrel was related to them in the past. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-we got there and...and found a m-m-m-m-m-m-m-man. No...n-n-n-n-not a man. I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it was...something else. Something not human."

Dumbledore looked at Voldemort who in turned looked disturbed. Something not human. If it wasn't human...what was it?

"Go on." Dumbledore urged.

"I-i-i-i-i-I demanded that they dropped their weapons and surrender," Ronald sputtered out before taking another shot. After he drank the warm liquid, he resumed. "The figure just...just stood there and then his eyes...oh Merlin, his eyes...so black...so empty...so void of life."

Ronald shuddered at recollection of the eyes. He turned to Dumbledore.

"I thought I was staring into the abyss instead of a man," Ronald stated, his eyes wide in terror. "Sir, that being...it had no soul! NO SOUL! NO FUCKING SOUL! IT WAS A DEMON FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL! I DIDN'T SEE ANY EMOTION AT ALL! NO LOVE, NO HOPE, NOT EVEN ANGER! NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING~!"

Voldemort quickly cast a calming charm on the man as he started to hyperventilate. The charm worked in calming Ron down but there was a slight twitch here and there in his arms. Ron took a few deep breaths before turning to Voldemort.

"Thank you sir. Sorry, it's...it's just that...oh god...he knew me. Called me by my full name."

That made Albus and Tom sit up straighter; a being that knew their servant. If him, then how many others did it know?

"One of my squad...Crow asked if I knew him. I said no, but the being said that I did...that it had just changed in the nineteen years it had been sleeping. But it knew one way to prove I knew it...it showed me a scar..."

"A scar?" Albus asked.

Ron nodded.

"Yeah...a scar. But not just any scar...it showed me...a lightning bolt scar near the fringes of where it's hair would have been..."

That made Albus and Voldemort's mind reel. The only person with a lightning bolt scar was...Harry Potter.

"Potter?! It was Potter?! Ronald, are you sure? I think the alcohol has gotten to your tiny mind." Voldemort spat making Ron's ears go red.

Albus intervened before wands would be drawn.

"Tom, that's enough...Ronald did not say it was Potter, just that it had his scar." Albus chided.

Ron interrupted the headmaster before he could continue on a tirade.

"No...it claimed that it was ONCE Potter. But that the boy and name had died in the very same forest at the Battle. He called himself...Nekron, Lord of the Dead."

That made the faces of the two twitch in anger. They were lords of the dead, not this Nekron/Potter imposter! They dismissed Ron, telling him to go home and rest without telling ANYONE of this and his squad to do the same. Ron told them he had already taken oaths from them not to reveal making the two nod in approval. After he left, Tom turned to Albus.

"The Lovegood child...she made not one, but two proclamation's of this...being. The Lord of Death indeed! We owned the Hollows long before Potter! We are the Lords, not he!" Tom spat making Albus nod.

"True, but what's puzzling me is the next part of the proclamations. Something about Blackest Night and the past rising...what could they mean?" Albus asked quizzing.

Tom shook his head. Albus sighed before he thought of something. He told Tom of what Nekron or Harry would do. He would no doubt seek out the Lovegood girl, not actually knowing of her fate, a fate he would soon know of if the father said anything. He proposed that he contact a DMLE commander to have the place protected from Nekron. Tom agreement had Albus heading back to the floo. He threw in some powder and got his best man, Sydney Dawlish. He spoke briefly with the man before pulling his head out. He looked at Tom.

"Dawlish has agreed to put some guards around the Rookery of the Lovegoods with he questioning Xeno." Albus said making Tom snicker.

"You mean beat the living shite out of the man for answers."

Albus's eyes gleamed as he smiled but said nothing.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron strode through the vast fields of grass, leaving behind him a path of decaying life. As he walked around a grove of gnarled trees in the distance, he saw a massive black-colored cylindrical house on top of the hill. He grinned as he recalled meeting Luna before it left his skull as he recalled the later years. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and pressed on. As he approached, he recalled that the Burrow, home of the traitor clan was also nearby and his cloak...and HER. He froze for several seconds as he remembered HER.

Hermione Emma Granger, his first friend. If he...no, he would not ponder on what ifs. It would have driven him insane. The whisper returned at that, asking are you not already insane?

Nekron chuckled at that. He knew the answer. He was insane. He looked up and saw that he stood before the Rookery. He took a step forward but stopped when he saw two men in red robes standing guard over the door. He frowned; while he did not feel fear, he did feel...unease. He continued forward until he stood before the two. One of them, a young man with sandy blonde hair spotted Nekron.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sandy yelled, drawing his wand and pointing it at Nekron, his ally doing the same. "STATE YOUR IDENTITY!"

Nekron simply continued forward. He had no time to deal with...

His train of thought was stopped as a green light crashed into him and sent him sprawling. Sandy's wand lowered as he looked at the body. The being should've listened to his demand. Sandy got a pat on the shoulder by Pal, turned to him, and grinned. Pal suddenly gasping in shock, looking beyond the man's shoulder made Sandy turn back to see what Pal was looking at. He saw Nekron standing there, his face stone.

"I-i-i-impossible..." Sandy muttered, terror creeping into his voice.

**{Fear}**

Nekron didn't know why Sandy had full yellow for a body or the whisper. But he reacted by rushing forward, thrusting his arm out. Sandy didn't have time to cast another spell as Nekron's arm entered his chest, grasping his heart. He coughed blood through his mouth as Nekron removed his arm, letting the body drop. The heart turned to a yellow mist that was quickly absorbed by the ring.

**{Power Level 0.02 percent.}**

Nekron looked at the ring in slight confusion. Power level? What was that? Nekron felt another green spell hit him, but he didn't fall as he was ready for it this time. He looked up at Pal, who was the same yellow as Sandy.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Dawlish looked at the broken and bleeding form of Xenophillus Lovegood, his two bodyguards standing in the kitchen doorway. Dawlish kicked the downed man in the stomach making Xeno cry out in pain. He sighed as he squatted down by the man.

"You know Xeno," Dawlish drawled. "It would be a lot easier on us all if you had come forward about your...daughter's unique ability."

Xeno spat out some blood on the floor before turning to Dawlish.

"W-why should I have? My little moonshine taken by the DOM for 'study'. Ha, study! Dissection more like. The f-future isn't ours to manipulate as we wish, Dawlish." Xeno gasped out.

Dawlish sighed as he shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid some people could be. He stood back up and kicked Xeno in the head, the crunch of cartridge echoing in the house. Dawlish looked at the two and gave a slight nod. The two returned the nod and walked forward with their own thoughts of 'questions' cracking loudly. Dawlish looked back at Xeno.

"You defied our Emperors throughout the years Xeno. They kept you around since you were a court jester to them, but they've gotten bored. Thanks to your pretty thing of a daughter, we got two odd prophecies that we gotta figure out. I'll be sure to tell her that you died cursing her and her mother. Saying how it was a mistake of yours to ever have her." Dawlish said with a wicked grin.

Xeno's eyes went wide before the first fist buried into his face. Dawlish chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron took out the heart of another guard, the heart crumbling into dust as his ring absorbed it.

**{Power Level 0.16 Percent}**

Nekron wasn't understanding the power level nor had he had time to ask. He was just focused on getting rid of all these guards. He walked down another hall, his eyes on the lookout for more. He saw nothing which had him on edge. As he turned the corner, he felt someone smack into him and fall to the ground.

"OOF! Hey, watch where you are...go..." The man on the floor sneered before he looked up. "Merlin's hairy ass..."

Nekron looked down and saw a man who he never thought he would see again.

"**Sydney Dawlish...this is unexpected. First Ronald and now...you. Fudge's former lackey." **Nekron said with a grim smile.

Dawlish got up from the floor and looked Nekron over, a bit afraid of the figure. He didn't know who this guy was even though the guy seemed to know him. Being called a lackey though...that earned his ire.

"I do not know who you think you are, but I am no one's lackey!" Dawlish snarled in anger.

Nekron tilted his head to the side, chuckling.

"**True...you're not a lackey."** Nekron said making Dawlish puff out in pride.

Finally someone that could recognize his greatness!

"**What you are is someone's BITCH."**

Dawlish's pride took the hit hard. The man saw red and he got his wand out, a curse on his lips. He never got past the first syllable.

**{Anger}**

Nekron saw the body of Dawlish go red and he reacted like he did with the guards. He thrust his arm through the man's chest, grabbed the heart, and pulled it out. It turned to dust and the ring absorbed it.

**{Power Level 0.18 percent}**

Dawlish fell to the floor, the light of life leaving him fast. Nekron knelt down and whispered into Dawlish's ear.

"**Tell those in Hell...Harry Potter sends his regards." **

Dawlish's eyes went wide at the statement before the light left him completely. Nekron stood up, smirking at getting in the final word. He heard the sound of a punch and hurried down the corridor.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Xeno moaned in pain as the thugs started to use stinging, bone breaking, flesh boiling hexes after an hour of physical work. He looked through his one good eye at the two who were discussing something in private. Xeno knew he was finished. He just wished he could see his darling moonshine again. The left thug turned around, the point of his wand glowing green. Xeno closed his eyes, waiting for the end. A loud bang made him open his eye again and he saw a figure getting hit with the green curse. No doubt a poor brave soul who heard his cries. A lone tear escaped his eye at the departed's going. He heard terrified cries before the sound of crunching bones and wet sounds entered his ears. He saw the two men fall to the ground, holes in their chest. He gulped as a pair of feet stood before him. The figure knelt down and darkness met stunning blue. Xeno's eyes locked on a white outline of a lightning bolt scar and knew only one person who had ever had that scar.

"H-h-harfy Phtter?" Xeno asked through his broken teeth.

The figure shook his head at the question.

"**At one point in time, I was he. But now I am Nekron, Lord of the Dead." **Nekron answered. **"Where is Luna? I thought she was here."**

Xeno coughed out more blood before answering.

"Safly...na...dhe if nat langer phere. Wefsleys tuuk fer fir Wonold." Xeno explained to the best of his ability. "Wonold rot bered if fer...fave fer ahay ti Magfoy."

Nekron snarled. He would have to plan a trip to Malfoy manor and soon. He looked at Xeno who looked pleadingly at him.

"Pheae...fave fer," Xeno said. "Pheae...ish gnaw fhe if life. Ah knaw fhe if alibe!"

Nekron looked at Xeno who had a blue body unlike the others who were yellow or in Dawlish's case, Red.

**{Hope}**

Nekron leaned down, his hand hovering over Xeno's chest. He looked Xeno in the eyes.

"**I will save Luna...and make the worlds pay for their crimes," **Nekron said as he assessed Xeno's body. The results were less then encouraging. **"I see you have too many injuries...I'm sorry...you don't have long."**

Xeno nodded understanding. Nekron summoned a picture of Luna and gave it to Xeno.

"**I cannot give you the real deal, Xenophillus Lovegood...but I can give you a few moments of remembering your daughter BEFORE this world's turning."**

Xeno smiled as he took the picture and looked at it lovingly. Nekron watched as the Blue changed to Violet as Xeno held the picture.

**{Love}**

Xeno kissed the top of the picture's forehead, whispered 'I love you, my little moon', and looked up at Nekron.

"Ah refy..." Xeno whispered.

Nekron nodded and shoved his hand into Xeno's chest. Xeno let out a gasp of pain as Nekron grabbed his heart and pulled it out. Xeno saw the violet aura around it before it turned to dust and entered the ring.

**{Power Level 0.24 percent}**

Xeno felt his life leaving him and he looked at Nekron.

"Give them hell...Lord Nekron...make the Blackest Night fall with your will." Xeno got out as his last breath left him. Nekron watched as the body of Xeno Lovegood became ash in the same position as his body. He turned back and saw the two bodies he had killed had become the same; dust. Why? He needed answers. He looked to his ring.

"**Ring, explain about the colors I see, the power levels, and what exactly is happening to the bodies after I take the heart." **

"_The colors you see are the emotional spectrum and the corresponding color of the color spectrum; Red is tied with Rage, Yellow Fear, Blue Hope, Violet Love. The power levels is how much power is in this ring due to you taking the hearts filled with emotion. The bodies rapidly decay due to them not being reborn with the Black Power Rings. To reborn them, all three Hollows MUST be in your possession." _The Ring replied.

"**What happens when the Rings are at maximum charge?" **Nekron asked.

"_If power level reaches one hundred percent, you will transform."_

"**Transform? Transform into what?"** Nekron asked a little concern.

"_Unknown. It is theorized that all life on this earth will end." _The ring answered.

Nekron thought this over...and nodded. It was the ultimate revenge end the way of life to every being on this planet. He looked to the dawning skies and willed himself to another place that had memories to him; the Burrow.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Ronald walked into the door of his childhood home, the Burrow. After the battle, his family, aside from he, was mind wiped of ever fighting against Voldemort and given quite a few galleons. By few, a few thousand. He had gotten Luna Lovegood for a while to keep him sated until Hermione was made ready for him. Once that happened, he gave Lovegood away to the Malfoys. After the day and night he had, he was looking forward to a hot meal and a shag. He entered the kitchen and saw his mother working with Hermione.

"Hey mum, Hermy," Ron greeted. "How's your day been?"

Molly Weasely turn to her seventh son and grinned.

"Ronnie! Oh, I'm so glad you're home. It's been slow, but I heard from your father that you investigated a magic pulse that came from in the Forbidden forest." Molly said. "What was it?"

Ron just smiled as he thought of the cover story.

"Ah, just some old ward." Ron said. "Hagrid's class stirred it up by accident with some spell to detect some fungus. The ward reacted to the detection spells and thought it was being attacked. The ward sent out a pulse like a distress signal. Hagird got them back to the castle alright, we arrived and investigated the ward. Dunno why it was placed there so DMLE is taking the investigation further."

"Oh dear...I do hope it is nothing serious." Molly said. "Oh, Hermione, cut the carrots into cubes, not circles!"

Hermione heard and began cutting without question. She continued the action like a robot. Ron looked at the bum of his slave/wife with a lick of his lips. There was a knock at the door making the two look up as Hermione continued chopping. Ron got up from the table and headed for it, thinking it was Fred. The younger sighed; Fred had never been the same since George died. No thanks to Him. That made Ron shudder as he thought about HIM. Harry Potter...Nekron or whoever he was now. Just thinking about Harry got Ron tense. He brought out his wand and held it loosely as he got to the door. He looked out the window, but his view was limited. He gripped the doorknob, turned it, and threw opened the door with his wand out and a curse ready on his lips.

The empty air met him with no resistance. Ron blinked wide eyed at seeing nothing before letting out a nervous chuckle. He was getting paranoid like old Mad-Eye. He continued to chuckle as he put his wand away, closed the door, and turned for the kitchen, ready for a night of a good meal and shag. Both of which were his and his alone.

**{Avarice}**

He came face to face with Nekron. Ron stopped for a full second before he was punched in the face, knocking him out. It took a lot of willpower not to kill Ron where he stood, but Nekron needed him alive to make Dumbledore and Voldemort keep things under wraps. It was crucial to his plans that the rest of populace not look for him and Voldemort along with Albus would prevent the information from getting out. Arrogance was their weakness after all.

Ron fell to the ground, his head hitting the edge of a table as Nekron faded into the darkness of the house. Molly, hearing the commotion, exited the kitchen and saw her son on the ground. She screamed as she rushed to him, cradling his head in her lap. Nekron ignored Molly as he entered the kitchen while the mother was distracted. He saw HER, chopping away at the carrots like a robot. He went up to her and touched her shoulder. SHE did not react. Confused, he gripped her shoulder and turned her around. His soulless eyes met glazed and he stepped away in confusion. Where was the spark of Life that once was in her eyes? The fierce determination and loyalty? What had happened to Hermione?!

"**Ring...scan Hermione Granger."**

"_Error. There is no one by that name." _The Ring replied making Nekron grit his teeth.

"**Scan Hermione Granger nee Weasely." **He spat.

The ring scanned over the body of the woman. It scanned her cells, brain, skeleton, and mind.

"_Scans show high levels of servant spells, cast by Albus Dumbledore and loyalty potions along with submission potions keyed to Ronald Weasely, brewed by Molly Weasely. The spells were cast and potions fed to Hermione over the course of nineteen years." _

Upon hearing the news, Nekron started to shake. While he may not be able to feel rage, he could express the signs of it. Hermione, his friend, was gone. Killed by the arrogance of an old man, the greed of a irresponsible man-child, and overbearing woman. He watched as Hermione continued her actions, chopping though there was nothing to chop. Nekron shook his head sadly. He knew how it had happened but he had not thought it was this bad. He embraced Hermione in a hug and took a sniff of her hair.

"**I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you, Hermione. You were my one true friend. Not Ron, not Ginny, not Dumbledore...you. I'm sorry I left you to this hell." **Nekron whispered into her ear.

He pulled away and turned to leave. He looked at her one final time before he left. There was a flicker in her eyes, she reached out, lightly brushed his arm and with the action, he heard a familiar voice.

**{Hope}**

Nekron turned to what was once his friend and saw a dim blue outline. His breath caught in his throat.

"**No. I can't. I WON'T! I will not kill my only friend!" **Nekron snarled.

"_Lord Nekron...it is theorized that she wants this. She has been trapped in herself for nineteen years, forced to be a slave to the greedy one. She views you as her means of salvation."_

No matter what or how much he had wanted to deny it...the ring was right. Hermione was still in there, but she could never come back. Hoping for him to come and see her, if only to end her torment. He heard Molly still crying and a man's voice shouting. Arthur. He looked at Hermione once more and scowled.

How he loathed his new life.

Hermione jerked as Nekron's arm entered her chest. She trembled as she felt the fingers dig into her heart. She gave a gasp of relief as it was torn from her, blood spilling from her lips. The glazed over eyes became clear and she saw Nekron's face. She saw the scar and gave a tired smile.

"Just...can't...keep...you...out...of...trouble...can...I...Harry?" Hermione gasped out as she fell forward, the light leaving her.

Nekron simply stood there, unmoving as he hugged the corpse. He unknowingly summoned the Cloak of Invisibility to him, thought of a safe place, and vanished from the house with the still warm body just as Dumbledore and Voldemort entered the area.

**{Power Level 0.28 Percent}**

* * *

_Well, there you go. I await your angered fueled reviews in my flame proof bunker. _


	4. Gathering the stick of Death

_Nothing to say here. Just get reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Black Rings. They are owned by JK Rowling and DC comics._

* * *

Albus hurried into the healing ward of St. Mungo's with a look of panic. He had gotten to the Burrow after an alarm from his defunct Order went off that told of an intruder with hostile intents along with a floo call from Arthur saying that Ron had been attacked spurned him into action. The odd thing was that Ron was not killed, though. That made Albus wonder what Nekron/Harry Potter was doing. Their identity confused foe seemed to be doing random acts of violence on those who had wronged him in life. But a more pressing concern was on his mind.

The cloak.

He had given it to Ronald after years of service on spying on the brat as a reward. Now that Nekron or Harry had attacked the Burrow he was fearful of its whereabouts. He entered room six hundred and sixty-six to see the Weasely clan huddled around a healer and Ron.

"Bloody hell, I told you I'm alright! I just had a bit of a tumble, that's all," Ron groused. "Mum overeacted as usual."

Albus couldn't help but admire the Slytherin traits Ron was now displaying in his golden years. It brought a prideful tear to the old man's eyes. He looked at the clan and smiled grandfatherly.

"Hello, everyone. I came as soon as I got done checking over the house," Albus reported. "Everything seems in order..."

It was then that Albus noticed someone was missing. He looked over the group and deduced who it was immediately. He looked at the healer.

"Where is Ron's wife?" Albus asked kindly.

The healer shook his head.

"I dun know, Headmaster. She wasn't vith them when vhey brought Ronald here in. Ask them. I gotta meet vith my boss." The healer said as he left the room.

Albus looked at Ron who mouthed 'Nekron'. Paling and fearing the worse, he asked the clan to remain outside while Ron talked to him about a pressing matter. They were stubborn at first, but Ron convinced them saying that it would help find Hermione. They grudgingly trooped out and closed the door. Albus cast a few privacy charms, a silencing spell before he sat down.

"Ron, did Harry show at the Burrow?"

Ron nodded and grimaced as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah...he showed alright. He got in and knocked me down. Last thing I saw was him fading into the blackness of the room." Ron reported. "After that...well, I woke up here in St. Mungos."

Albus sighed; Ron wouldn't know if the cloak was taken or not then. That made things difficult for Albus.

"I know you were out, but do you have the Cloak I gave you?" Albus asked pleadingly.

The shake told all he needed to know, but his mind refused to accept it. Ron, after all, was more Slytherin then he cared to admit and probably had hidden it. Albus was about to speak again when a packet of blood, taken by the healer, burst open and spilled. Albus looked chidingly at Ron who looked at the packet in shock.

"Ronald, I know you're upset, but accidental magic won't help find Hermione or Harry..."

Ron sputtered in protest, saying that it wasn't him. Albus looked confused before the blood began sliding up onto the walls and forming letters. The letters came together to form words and with the words, came a message.

_Bumblebee, how have you been? Avoiding death like a certain ex-Dork lord?_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. For shame, Albus, for shame!_

Albus instantly stood up and cast his old wand over the blood. The scans came back negative showing that there was no spell being preformed. The blood reshaped itself into more words.

_Nope, old man, I'm not using magic...at least not the kind YOU are used to._

_Ever since my 're-birthday', I can sense things._

_Things that are on the edge of death...dying...or already dead._

_Turns out, this packet of blood had dead germs in it from an inoculation for Dragon Pox. That's how I'm writing this. Through the inoculation._

_How is Ron-Ron by the way? That blow to his head looked like it hurt...hard to tell though since he was always thick headed._

Albus's eyes went wide as did Ron's. There was only one person who knew that.

"Harry?" Albus asked afraid.

The blood started to steam making Albus jump in fright.

_DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME! HARRY POTTER DIED AT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS! _

_I_

_AM_

_NEKRON!_

Albus gulped before smiling like a grandfather.

"I'm so sorry, my boy. Please, if you could..." Albus started when the blood cut him off.

_I am not your 'boy' Bee. I never was. Now...as to what I'm doing here or rather writing here, by now you've noticed that Hermione, Ron's 'WIFE' is missing, yes?_

"Yes, Nekron, Ron is very worried about his wife. They got married after the battle you know?"

The next statement made Albus's blood run ice cold.

_Before or after you cast the various servant spells on her, Bumblebee? Oh, don't look so surprised! I know all._

_Even though a silver of her still existed in there, she was gone._

Albus was again shocked. Even after nineteen years, Hermione's mind survived the potions and spells? She was clearly very gifted, shame she didn't think too much of the Greater Good.

Ron let his temper get the best of him as he glared at the blood.

"WHERE IS MY TOY YOU UNDEAD FREAK!?" Ron screamed making Albus glad for the silencing spell.

_Toy? Hermione, a toy? Well, I knew you were dumb, Ron...but not this dumb._

_As to the whereabouts of your 'toy'...she's six feet in the earth._

Albus felt cold as Ron let out a strangled gasp at the chilling message.

_That's right Dumbledore. _

"How?" Ron demanded. "How did she go?"

_I killed her._

Albus and Ron stood stock still at the three words. Ron then got beet red while Albus still watched on.

_She wanted it you know...begging me, pleading with me, crying to me to be released from her hell. And I did release her from her torment._

_Funny thing? I don't fell ANYTHING over it. Guess that's how Death...I...work._

_Not feeling a thing as I guide souls to the afterlife._

This made Albus bristle.

"You are not Master of Death, Harry," Albus said arrogantly. "That's mine and Tom's title! NOT YOURS!"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Albus grew more frustrated as the blood continued to spell out the letters.

"What's so funny?!" Albus roared. "I owned Wand and the Cloak while Tom had the Stone! We two are Masters of Death!"

The blood stopped spelling out the laughter and resumed its work.

_You are the masters of what you have had for over a century._

_NOTHING._

_And soon, even that will be taken from you just as I have taken the stone and cloak from you._

The blood splashed to the floor with the chilling omen echoing in the two's minds. Ron was starting slack jawed at the thought of his plaything being dead...dead at his former target's hands. Albus was more shocked at the thought of two of the three hollows in Nekron's possession. This did not bode well for him or the wizarding empire. He got up, took the charms off, headed out the door, told the clan that Ronald was sleeping now, left, and apperated back to Hogwarts.

He had to tell Tom of this development.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron watched Albus leave the room, hidden by the cloak. It had been easy to get in and watch. The cloak, back in its true master hands, hid him from prying eyes, spells, and wards. He phased through everything and everyone like they did not exist. He kept after Dumbledore until the man had disappeared with a loud crack. Nekron scowled but he too left silently. He appeared in a large forest, the edge of the Forest of Dean, where they had been on the run for over a year, hunting for the soul anchors of Voldemort's. He had piled some stones over the body and placed a larger stone that said:

_Here lies Hermione Emma Granger._

_Friend, advocate, Brightest Witch of her time_

_Born: September 19th, 1979 _

_Died: October 31st, 2016_

Nekron stay silent for a moment before he looked skyward. He saw a glimpse of the sun before the dark looming clouds overtook it and smiled grimly. It was a omen of things that were coming. Light, as it was called, would be snuffed out by his Darkness. He started to chuckle as he planned out his next move; getting the elder wand from Dumbledore.

No doubt the man would keep it locked up so that he couldn't get to it. But he had a very, very good idea on how to get around the old fool's nose. He vanished on the winds, heading for a location well outside of Britain, but still within the empire.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron found himself in a cul-de-sac in the suburbs of one of the colonies, New York. Nekron walked down the road of the homes, his black eyes taking everything in and dismissed them. He was not interested in them...yet. He was more interested in the house at the end. He stepped onto the sidewalk of the home. He looked it up and smiled.

Number 16 Patching palace. It was here he sensed three beings.

Three very familiar beings.

He strode up to the door and knocked. There was a clatter and then someone moving. The doorknob turned and the door swung in. Nekron looked at the person who opened the door, a tall woman with a long neck, wrinkles showing through the obscene amount of make-up on her face, hair turning gray even though there was dye covering it. Nekron mentally scowled.

Even after nearly two decades, his mortal aunt Petunia was still vain.

Petunia looked at the...person before her and curled her lip in disgust. He looked like one of THEM.

"Whoever you are, go! I will not have you vermin soiling my home!" Petunia spat.

The reaction she got was not the person leaving, but laughing.

"**I see the years have ruined your looks, but not your sense of loathing to those 'freakish', AUNT PETUNIA." **Nekron said with biting venom.

Petunia looked at the being in surprise before narrowing her eyes.

"I would remember if I was ever related to a freak like you." Petunia snarled. "Now leave before I have Vernon handle you."

She attempted to close the door but the hand of the being stopped her.

"**When I was seven, you tried to give my unruly hair a cut, made a mess of it so you wouldn't have spend a penny on me. The next morning, it was back to its normal self. You poured scalding hot water on me for 'punishment'," **Nekron stated, making Petunia's eyes go wide. **"You told me your sister, my mother, died in a car accident with her drunk husband when in reality...my mother was a witch."**

Petunia's pupils diulated as she realized who it was before her.

"No...no, that can't be...the...the old man...the headmaster...he said," Petunia sputtered.

"**That I died? That you were free of me forever? Sadly...the old man was wrong! I live," **Nekron snarled. **"to have a message delivered, DEAR SWEET AUNT."**

Petunia gulped in fear as she stared into the black eyes of Nekron.

"W-what message-e?" She stammered out.

Nekron smiled darkly as he forced himself in.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus and Tom appeared at the place of Harry's relatives. Dumbledore had kept tabs on them in the off chance that a magical child came from the son's loins. So far that had not yet happened as the son never could get a girl interested in him long enough. But one of their agents in the colonies had told them of a man matching Nekron's/Harry's description walking to their house. Albus was worried that he was going there to kill them to begin his quest for revenge. He still had plans for them, which involved another war and such. They got to the door, drew their wands, looked in through the window, and saw Nekron/Harry standing over the bodies of Vernon and Dudley. Albus didn't hesitate; he used his redwood with unicorn hair wand to blast open the door and Tom threw a killing curse at the standing Nekron/Harry before Albus could stop him.

The green spell hit the body and it collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Albus looked at Tom disapproving.

"Thomas! We needed him alive! He knew the whereabouts of the stone and cloak!" Albus thundered making Tom snarl.

"I did what I thought was prudent to stop the prophesies from coming true, Albus!" Tom sneered. "Unlike Trawley's, those two were not being manipulated by us! We had to end it as soon as able! Besides, we can scan the Elder wand for the unique magical signature of the stone and cloak."

Albus glared at Tom, but dropped the matter. He looked at the body and brought his wand up to get rid of the body. No need for someone, muggle or wizard, stumble across it and use it. He was about to cast the spell for the Fiendfyre when the body rippled like water and the form of Nekron/Harry faded into...

"Petunia Duresley!" Albus gasped. "But...then that would mean..."

Albus then felt like a large chunk of his magic was taken from him and fell to his knees gasping in shock. Tom rushed over and steadied his equal.

"Albus, what happened?" Tom demanded.

"Tricked...Harry...wand." Albus wheezed out.

Tom looked in fright before a vase topple over making him look up and see the blood written message on the walls.

It read:

_No being of life can escape the debt_

HPBL

**At Hogwarts**

Nekron walked through the empty halls of his second home, his bare feet echoing in the emptiness. He felt the magic thrumming in the halls, the emotions of the students, professors and elves. He felt the magic in the sorting hat, felt the magic deep in the chambers beyond the castle. He felt the ghosts of the castle floating here and there, checking in on the sleeping students, reporting curfew breakers to the professors, or just idling around.

Two such ghosts were coming his way now.

"...of all the idiotic things I've seen and heard in my life and after life, the actions Dumbledore has done takes the cake!" A ghost with his head nearly off said as it floated by with a female ghost.

"I agree, Sir Nicholas...but what can we do? Dumbledore said and I quote 'Your time is done, this is mine and Tom's time.'" The female spat. "I weep thinking of that poor boy...my little ravens...Luna."

The other ghost nodded his head as best as he could before stopping. The female stopped as well and looked at the other ghost.

"Nicholas...what is happening? Why cannot I move?" The ghost asked fearfully.

"**Probably due to my presence, Gray lady." **Nekron announced as he stepped out from the shadows.

Nicholas looked at the being with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you, sir? You are not a student, but Hogwarts has let you in. Why?"

Nekron laughed.

"**Good to see you again, Nearly Headless Nick. I guess I have changed since I was killed by Dumbledore's plans."**

Sir Nick looked at the being shocked while the Gray Lady studied him with a hard eye. She spied the odd symbol, the way the being looked like he was more dead then alive, and finally a faint, white scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

"Lightning bolt shaped scar..." The Gray Lady mumbled as she searched her mind for anyone having that same scar.

Nick, upon hearing about the scar, looked at the Gray Lady in shock before looking at Nekron. His voice wavered as he asked the question that entered his dead mind.

"H-Harry Potter?"

The Gray Lady whipped her head at Nick in shock as the being chuckled softly.

"**Never could forget me, eh, Sir Nick?" **Nekron asked. **"I was once Harry Potter, but I have been reborn in a sense. I am Nekron now, Lord of the Dead and the ender of all life."**

Nick and The Gray Lady gasped in amazement. They knew the tales of Beedle Bard but this...this was something new.

"Young Harry...what...what happened? No, do not answer. What are you here for?" Nick asked urgently.

Nick knew that the two were out somewhere and away from the castle. It was the only reason why Har...Nekron was here without any alarms. Nekron understood the urgency that Nick was portraying. The ghost loathed the way the school had become and what had happened to him.

"**I'm here for my final Hollow...the Elder Wand," **Nekron answered. **"I believe Albus Dumbledore has it locked away in his office."**

"He does, Lord Nekron," The Gray Lady said. "I found that he placed several wards around it and in a safe, though I did not know the reason. Now I do. Will you end all life as you truly say? There are none who will be spared?"

Nekron shook his head.

"**Those who were to be spared are no longer on the mortal plane. I was forced to kill Hermione as she was pumped full of Loyalty potions to Ronald Weasel and servant spells cast by Dumbledore. The damage to her mind was...irreversible. I do not yet know of Luna Lovegood's fate..."**

The two looked at him sadly, knowing that the young boy had lost too much both in life and temporary death. Nick looked at the Gray lady who nodded. Nick turned to Nekron and spoke in a regal tone that held much respect for him.

"Lord Nekron, if you require assistance...I offer myself to your aid." Nick pledge.

"As do I." The Lady spoke.

There was a brief ripple and Nick smiled.

"Hogwarts realizes you have been wronged terribly, Lord Nekron. All ghosts are at your command."

Nekron looked at them and nodded.

"**I will make sure that the Black Rings rise you all...The false light's time is waning...the time of Darkness is waxing full. My wand awaits."**

The two pointed Nekron on the route that was quickest to the office and told the password to him. He thanked them and hurried away, allowing the two to move again. Nick watched as the being rushed away and sighed.

"I only have one regret my lady. That is that I will miss this place...and the company she holds."

The Gray Lady smiled sadly.

"I will miss her too and you as well, Dear Nick."

The two headed off to inform the other ghosts of what was coming and prepare to act as Hogwart's revenge.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron entered the room of the Headmaster(s) and gazed in disgust at the room. He could smell the sex in the air and knew the age of the women. He could see their deaths. They all died if they didn't preform well on their two masters. He snarled. He would make this world burn for the sins of these two. He heard a clearing of a throat and looked up to see the Sorting hat, looking down at him.

"Ah, Mister Potter...oh, forgive an old hat for his mistake, Lord Nekron," The hat said. "I know what happened to you...and what you have become. The Master of Death...it suits you well. The wand is there in the safe...behind the chair."

Nekron did not say a thing. He merely went to the location, found the safe, pulled it out, and looked over it. He felt the various wards around it; minor protections, notice-me-nots, alert wards, and some nastier ones that would maim or even kill an would-be thief. He was no mere thief though. He was rightful owner to the wand. So he put his hand through the wards and watched them collapse and decay with his touch. He grinned as the last of the wards died and looked at the combination lock.

"6-1-8-9-9," The hat offered, making Nekron look up. "The combination. The month and year Albus lost his younger sister."

Nekron recalled her from his time as mortal and a wicked plan came into his mind. He knew how to harm Dumbledore and make him feel fear. He entered the numbers into the tumbler and heard the click of the lock unlocking. He grasped the handle, turned it, and swung it open. There, inside, was the wand. Fifteen inches long, elderberry like bumps running along the wood. Nekron extended his hand out and the wand flew to the opened palm.

The second it touched his flesh, the wand began to change much like the stone did. The wand grew from its fifteen inches to Nekron's height. The tip of the wand curved out into a semi-circle as black metal grew out of it, into the shape of a lantern with a long black blade extending out of the metal. Nekron looked at the new scythe in wonder and could feel the powers. He smiled as he looked down at his black ring.

"**Ring...all three Hollows are now mine. What now?" **Nekron asked.

""_Now that you are complete, the realm of the dead can release the souls so that the Blackest Night falls." _The ring stated.

Nekron nodded, but he had to do something first.

"**The Night will fall, ring...but I must see to Luna. If she lives still, I may have a means to spare a few..."**

The ring understood this. Nekron looked at the hat and gave a slight nod to which the hat returned. Nekron faded from the office, allowing the hat to settle in.

"It's been a long time coming, Albus..." The hat said as he fell asleep.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as the Aurors entered in. He had been told by Voldemort that they were coming to protect him from a growing threat that did not have a name yet. He was grateful for the protections and would express his gratitude with a larger tribute when it came time. He heard the alert long before he felt the wards trigger.

Someone was in.

The aurors raced around, trying to find out what was going on and who it was. Draco stepped back to let them do their work and looked out a window. What met his eyes was a nightmare to end all nightmares.

A tall man...no...not a man if the gray skin, skull like head, and cut opened chest was anything to go by. Whatever it was, it was tall, had a large sycthe in its hand, a black lantern at its hip, and a black ring on its right ring finger. It stared at the manor and saw Draco. The person gave a ghost of a grin before vanishing completely from Draco's eyes.

The Malfoy head took a step back in terror before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, his wand out and pointed at the owner of the hand. The curse that was on his lips died when he saw it was one of the Aurors, Marcus Crow if he recalled. Draco panted in fright, his pants becoming laughter of nervousness as he shakily pocketed his wand.

"Auror Crow...forgive me. Thought I saw something outside. Mind must be playing tricks on me." Draco gasped out.

Crow nodded in understanding. He had been doing the same thing since that afternoon, jumping at shadows, hearing eerie noises, and nearly attacking anyone who looked like that...being.

"Understandable sir...I suggest you get to your wife and hide." Crow said as he adjusted his robes and badge. "The fight's going to get brutal."

Draco was tempted to correct Crow, but thought better of it when he heard spell fire. He hurried away to the bedroom where Crabbe, Goyle, and Luna were. He needed to hunker down and get ready for whatever was coming.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron entered the manor after he saw Draco Malfoy, his so-called rival. What a joke. He watched as several Aurors descended into the main hall, wands firing various curses along with a Killing Curse here and there.

Nekron let the curses hit him and drew on memories of the feeling of delight as he saw them look in shock at him still standing. Their pause was their downfall.

Nekron was a black blur as he waded into the middle of the fifty men team, his left arm punching holes, taking hearts, while his right hand used his scythe lopping off the heads of those who tried to ambush him. Soon, the pile of corpses just grew and grew, the blood splashing against the walls, paintings and suits of armor. When all was said and done, Nekron just stood in a blood soaked hall. He snarled before leaving the hall to resume his search for Draco and his allies.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Draco stared at the bedroom door as the spell fire lessened, then died completely away. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle both of who looked back. They didn't know what the hell was going on, but they had their wands out and trained on the door. Luna was sitting on the bed watching with a dreamy smile on her face. Draco sneered at Luna.

"What are you smiling about? The aurors may have killed the intruder," Draco drawled. "Shame really, I wanted to show off my skills."

Luna just looked at Draco with the same smile, only it was more eerie then dreamy.

"Oh, he's not dead. The Aurors failed," Luna chirped. "After all, how does one kill what is already dead?"

Draco looked at her confused when there was three knocks on the door. Draco recalled the signal and looked to Crabbe. Crabbe got the message and went to the door, pulled his wand and budge the door open a crack to see through.

He didn't see anything in the hall, so he opened a bit more. A gray arm pushed the door in, making Crabbe fall to the ground in a heap. Draco and Goyle started to fire curses through the door while Luna watched on, giggling madly. Crabbe kept down to avoid the spellfire. But the laughter of Luna started getting louder and louder. Draco noticed and shouted over the din.

"CRABBE, SILENCE HER! DO SOMETHING THEN STAY THERE!"

Crabbe nodded before leveling his wand at Luna. The girl just looked at him with a large, eerie grin, her eyes alight with the unknown. If Crabbe didn't know better, he'd think that Luna had finally lost it. He saw something in her hand, her raising it, and he panicked. A flash of green struck Luna making her fall back onto the bed, her eyes lifeless, but frozen in the mad look. Draco and Goyle stopped momentarily before Draco snarled.

"CRABBE, WHAT THE RUDDY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Crabbe gulped uneasy.

"Draco...I thought...I mean..." He stammered out before steeling his voice. "I thought I saw Lovegood grab hold of something and raised her arm to use it like a weapon. I just reacted."

Draco scowled but let the matter go. Right now they had to get out of here. They heard two loud pops and looked outside. Albus and Voldemort's figures made them sight in relief. More pops came showing Ron and his Auror squad to the trio as a large shadow entered through the destroyed doorway.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see Weasel." Draco said in relief.

"**A shame they will not be able to help you, Malfoy." **A voice said behind them.

The three spun around and screamed in abject terror at the large being before them with his scythe in hand. The figure merely looked down at the cooling body of Luna before turning toward them. The figure shook his head.

"**Not very Slytherin of you, Malfoy. At least with Luna...you might have had a chance to negotiate your way out." **

Draco snarled before he stood tall and proud.

"And who in the ruddy hell are you?!" Draco sniped. "You look like a freak that escaped from the circus! When my masters..."

Hearing that tired and old phrase made Nekron laugh his dry, hoarse laugh.

"**I had thought you would have changed after nineteen years, but the sad reality is...you haven't in the slightest." **He sneered. **"To give you a clue as to how I know of you...I once cast your godfather's slicing curse on you in Mytrle's bathroon."**

Draco went slack-jaw at the information while Crabbe and Goyle stared in shock as well. Draco knew only one person knew that particular memory.

"P-Potter?" Draco stammered making Nekron chuckle again.

"**No...I was once he. I am now Nekron...Lord of the dead." **Nekron said. "**And tonight...begins the fall of all Life."**

With a simple flick of Nekron's wrist, Crabbe and Goyle were beheaded. Draco let out a shriek before apperating with a small pop. Nekron scowled and was standing outside, Draco near Albus and Tom. Albus and Tom stepped forward, flaring their magic and making many shiver.

Even at the ripe age of 134, Albus still had a very powerful aura, combined with Tom's made the two very formidable. Nekron, though, looked unfazed by the flares. He regarded them like one would regard a rodent, pest, or insect. The uninterested look made Albus and Tom furious.

"Harry, this has to stop! Your crazy crusade must end! Return the three hollows and we can forget the entire incident." Albus demanded.

Nekron simply brought his scythe up into the air and slammed the end of it into the ground. The ground trembled at the move and started to decay right in front of their eyes. Nekron then spoke in a loud voice.

"**ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC DUMBLEDORE! YOU STAND ACCUSED OF CRIMES OF NEGLECT AND ABUSE AGAINST ONE HARRY JAMES POTTER, CONSPIRACY AGANIST HIS FAMILY, MURDER OF YOUR YOUNGER SISTER, AND ESCAPING DEATH'S GRASP!"**

The lord of death then turned to Voldemort.

"**THOMAS MARELVO RIDDLE! YOU ARE ACCUSED OF MURDER OF SEVERAL PUREBLOOD FAMILIES, MURDER OF TOM RIDDLE SENIOR, MURDER OF JAMES MARCUS POTTER AND LILY POTTER NEE EVANS, ATTEMPTED MURDER OF HARRY JAMES POTTER, AND ESCAPING DEATH'S GRASP! HOW DO YOU BOTH PLEA?"**

Voldemort's and Albus's expression was one of confusion. They got their wits about them and spoke in clear, authoritative voices.

"NOT GULITY! WE ARE INNOCENT!"

Nekron nodded before bringing up his black lantern. Aloud, he delivered his verdict.

"**YOU HAVE HEARD THE PLEAS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND TOM MARELVO RIDDLE! I NOW PASS JUDGEMENT! FOR THEIR PLEA OF NOT GULITY, I HEARBY DECREE THAT THE DEAD SHALL WALK THE EARTH AND CONSUME ALL LIFE! THE PAST SHALL RISE TO DEVOUR THE MODERN! DARKNESS SHALL SWALLOW LIGHT!"**

Voldemort looked to Albus in shock.

"Albus, the prophesies! We need to stop him now! Fiendfyre everyone!" Voldemort shouted.

Albus agreed and ordered the same. The Aurors all nodded, readied their wands and aimed. Nekron took note of this as he brought his right hand up to the lantern, pointed the ring into the hole, but froze. He had no clue what to say. It was at this time that the whisper returned. It told Nekron the oath and urged him to hurry. Nekron understood and gazed into the lantern once more.

"**The Blackest Night falls from the skies," **Nekron started as the aurors started the long, intricate wand movements for the spell needed.

Albus and Voldemort's idea was for the aurors to cast first since it would take them time, add more fiendfyre to the nineteen casters with their own until it came under their own command.

"**The Darkness grows as Light dies,"**

Albus looked at the casters in concern. It was taking too long for the wand motions to be made. Sadly, he couldn't hurry them along as it would spell doom for them all if they did that. He watched Nekron/Harry carefully.

"**We crave your hearts and your demise,"**

Soon, the outer parts of the auror group got the hellfire out onto the mortal plane. The fire, though, was small, but under the direction, started to grow and grow. What was once a few embers was now a raging inferno.

"**By my hand,"**

Albus watched as Tom easily add his own fire to the mix. He summoned his own in the form a massive Pheniox and merged it with the fire, making it into a massive lion.

"**The dead,"**

Tom quickly joined Albus in controlling the massive Fiendfyre construct. Even though he was still magically powerful, he was sweating buckets at controlling the fire. Albus shot a grateful look at Tom before focusing again.

"**Will,"**

Together, the two willed the construct to charge at Nekron/Harry. The fire let loose a roar as it barreled down on the lone being's position. The Aurors were cheering at finally seeing the monster destroyed and their loved ones safe. Albus grinned wickedly as he decided to get the last word in.

"Farewell once more...HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Albus roared though it was lost in the din. But he heard the final word loud as a church bell ringing on a Sunday.

"**RISE!"**

* * *

_There's a good place to stop. Sorry for the cliff. No really i am...NOT. Give a review. Last chapter is going to be a biggie.  
_


	5. It's the End of the World as we know it

_Hey all. This is it. That last chapter and its a biggie. _

_Ron: What is the word count?_

_*I bring up my word count scouter and turn it on. I gasp at the number before i remove the scouter and crush it in my hand.*_

_The word count is OVER 9000! _

_I'm sorry...No, I'm not, but i couldn't resist. Seriously, the word count is 9,435 not counting these Author announcements._

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Green Lantern. They are owned by DC comics and JK Rowling respectively._

* * *

Albus, Tom, Draco, Ronald, and the auror force that came with him watched in satisfaction as the large lion fiendfyre construct fell onto Nekron. The Aurors, Draco and Ron let out cheers as Tom and Albus stood smirking at the place where Nekron once stood as it was consumed. Crabbe and Goyle simply stood there, watching the fires consume all.

They had done it. They had ended the threat to their rule. Albus sighed tiredly before he turned back to Tom.

"Well, that's that. We've won," Albus stated matter of factly. "Come along everyone, we best let the fires burn for now. Don't fret, Young Draco, the wards around your home will prevent the fire from destroying it."

Draco nodded in acceptance and stated that a larger tribute would be granted to the two when the time came. Tom smiled at the words while Albus grinned as well. Everyone was still congratulating one another and praising Tom and Albus for their power to beat Nekron. The two drank it all in, posing like peacocks. The only one not doing it was Draco. His face were etched in confusion. He thought they heard something coming from the fires. Draco hurried over to Albus and Voldemort, whispering in Albus's ear about a noise coming from the fire. Albus looked annoyed and stated vehemently that nothing could have survived Fiendfyre. Draco looked at Albus with a knowing look.

"Nothing could survive a killing curse either and Harry Potter did."

That statement alone made Albus shut up and strain his hearing. He didn't hear anything amidst the cheers of the force. Albus cast a look at Tom, who in turn erected a silencing ward around the group. The second it was up, the cheers and laughter died off making it quiet save for the crackling of the fire. It was then Albus heard it. Low, almost silent but it was still a sound. Humming. It sounded like someone was humming and it was coming from the place of the fire.

"What the hell?" Albus gasped silently.

Tom didn't hear anything and looked to Draco.

"Really, Draco, you're losing your mind..." Tom mumbled.

Draco cast a nasty glare at Tom.

"Forgive my mouth, but will you please shut the hell up master?!" Draco hissed. "There's something there...you have to really strain your ears. But its there."

Tom britsled at being hissed at. He brought his wand out to curse the fool, but Dumbledore stopped him with a look. Tom mumbled something and started to strain his ears.

They sat there for a few seconds but they heard it. It sounded like...

"Flies?" Tom said in shock.

That's when all hell erupted.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron stood in the center of the fire storm that was given to him by the fools outside. All around him was a swirling dome of Blackness, buzzing like flies.

The Black Rings. They had emerged from the lantern just as the lion pounced. Due to the rings being made from the immortal souls within, the Fyendfire couldn't melt them. Fyendfire is summoned from the fifth realm of Hell, Greed.

Now, actual Hellfire of the Eighth realm could and would have melted the rings to nothing but black puddles, but to summon Hellfire would take someone of Merlin's caliber and despite Dumbledore's power and grandiosity, he was no Merlin. Nekron watched as the dome spun faster and faster around him. He knew what the rings were doing; they were making the fire follow the dome, a perfect means for escaping.

True to his thoughts, the fire outside had turned into a swirling dome. The three outside watched in fascination of the dome. Nekron could see them standing there like fools. He intended to make their bodies burn with their own fire.

With a silent command from him, the dome of rings broke apart, sending the fire out as well, landing on the manor behind him, some unawares aurors and near Draco, Albus and Tom. Nekron stood there unharmed, looking at them bored.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus, Draco, and Tom were shocked as the dome of fire that had formed with the low hum, exploded. They managed to dodge the fires despite their age. Others...weren't so lucky. Thanks to the silencing wards, the aurors never heard the loud buzzing sound nor the hear the crackle of the fires. The fire consumed a quarter of the auror force that Ronald had brought with him. The rest, Ron included, managed to get out of harms way by apperating, but in their panic suffered some injuries from pinching. Albus turned back to where a now burning Malfoy manor stood. Nekron stood there, bored as he stared at them. When the old man locked eyes with Nekron, he saw nothing but satisfaction and admiration of the Black Rings flying.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT!" Albus bellowed making all everyone look at him in shock. "WE HAVE LOST THIS BATTLE! FALL BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

One by one, they all apperated away with their injured. Albus took on a last look at Nekron. The image of the monster standing in front of the burning Manor sent a chill down Albus's spine before he too left.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

The Black Rings, now free from the fires, began to travel out into the world, searching for the dead. They were a massive cloud of darkness in the early evening skies above the burning Malfoy manor. As Nekron watched the rings fly, one flew back to the still burning manor. It weaved through the dropping support beams, crackling fire and debris to the bedroom where Luna still laid, the fire slowly creeping up to her corpse. The ring regarded her for a moment before it spoke.

"**Luna Lovegood of Earth-13..."**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

A ring flew off from the growing swarm toward the west, to Germany. It passed over the mountains where ancient armies laid, ignoring them in favor of one dead being. After an hour or so of travel, it arrived at a massive, lone fortress in Nurmengard. Etched onto the door was the phrase 'For the Greater Good.' The ring entered through a broken window, traveled down several halls until it came to a blasted open door. Inside was a rotting corpse. The ring flew around the room, scanning the corpse if it was too badly gone.

It was not.

"**Gellert Grindlewald of Earth-13..."**

* * *

HPBL

* * *

At the forest of Dean, the cloud of rings passed over head, several sets dropping to the forest. One went to the grave site of Hermione while others went deep into the forest.

"**Hermione Emma Granger of Earth-13..."**

In the forest, one of the black ring found a body of a snatcher from nineteen years ago.

"**Bruticus Dreadboom of Earth-13..."**

Other rings found bodies of snatchers and/or resistance fighters and hovered over their graves.

* * *

HPBL

* * *

The cloud continued on, rings falling to various graveyards, forests, homes, rivers, and oceans. The Cloud passed over St. Mungos and three rings descended to the institution below. The three rings entered through a open window, passed several sleeping guards, and into the extreme case ward of the hospital. The two flew over to a comatose trio and hovered over them.

Despite them looking alive, they were, in fact, quite dead. They just couldn't pass on thanks to two men who wanted power. The rings would take care of that.

"**Frank Longbottom of Earth-13..."**

"**Alice Longbottom of Earth-13..."**

"**Neville Longbottom of Earth-13..."**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

The cloud of rings went over London, several of them leaving the horde to the city below. They entered into several red phone chamber just as people got in. The people stated their business and descended down. They entered a large cavity that showed several people rushing to and fro from fireplaces that flared green. Once the red phone booths hit the floor below, the doors opened and the person stepped out. The rings rushed out, their low buzz drowned out by the chatter of the wizards and witches. The rings passed through several doors as the people opened them to get to their offices. After several twists, turns, double backing, and turnabouts, the rings soon entered a large room with a white shimmering veil in front of them.

The Veil of Death.

The rings floated over to the veil and entered in. The whispering voice soon became a loud, dull roar.

"**Sirius Orion Black of Earth-13..."**

"**Gibly Snarlfang of Earth-13..."**

"**Damascus Kloonfred of Earth-13..."**

Many more names joined the three names as rings poured into the veil.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

The rings flew over a tiny village in the West country of England. Three rings left the horde. The three split off, two fell to the graveyard below while the third raced to an unmarked grave near a run-down home. The two stopped at two gravesites and stood before them.

"**James Marcus Potter of Earth-13..."**

"**Lily Rose Evans nee Potter of Earth-13..."**

The third ring reached the unmarked grave before speaking.

"**Ariana Dumbledore of Earth-13..."**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

As the cloud exited British shores and over the oceans, they went over a single island fortress. A large chunk of rings rushed down fortresses' dungeons where the bodies of those whose souls were taken by a dementor. The rings each found a body.

"**Pother the Terrible of Earth-13..."**

"**Jack the Ripper of Earth-13..."**

"**Monty Fiendish of Earth-13..."**

"**Percival Dumbledore of Earth-13..."**

On and on it went as the bodies of the lords of black magic and loving fathers were chosen.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

On a tiny islet just to the south of England, a lone ring raced over the sands to a small grave. The ring zipped around it a few times, checking to see if it was compatible. The body was.

"**Dobby of Earth-13..."**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

In the west of the Americans, several Native American shamans had gathered a war council to discuss what to do with the invasion of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. They watched their fire intensely to see if there was a way to defeat their foes. What they saw was their fire turning black as night. A chilling voice echoed from the fire. Whatever it was, something had been woken and on the warpath. The fire showed them the dead rising from their rest and attacking the living. There was no mercy from them. Those not involved with the war were slaughtered. There was no hope. The Shamans all looked at another in silence and nodded gravely.

They would all die. They were prepared to meet it.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron could feel them. He could feel them all. The rings. His rings. His army. No matter where the rings went, he felt them. He looked down at his single ring and spoke of a question.

"**Ring...how much power do I have?"**

"_Power level is currently at 1.28 percent."_

Nekron nodded. He then felt it, the final rings finding what he searched for. He smiled before he spoke aloud.

"**Godric Gryffindor of Earth-13, Rowena Ravenclaw of Earth-13, Helga Hufflepuff of Earth-13, Salazar Slytherin of Earth-13, ****Myrddin Emrys of Earth-13, ****Morgana Le Fay of Earth-13..." **

All around the world, the black power rings spoke as one voice, Nekron's voice, issuing the command that would seal this world's fate.

"_**RISE!"**_

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus looked at the gathered professors and heads of house, Minvera Mcgonagall, Hobson Sprout, Blake Avery, the new charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw, and Horace Slughorn as they entered his larger office. The minor professors arrived soon after the heads and joined them around round table. Once they were all seated, Tom came in and also sat next to Albus looking at the war council. Albus raised his hands for silence though it was unneeded.

"I've called you all here to inform you of a threat," Albus began. "A threat to our homes, families, students; past, present, and future, our very way of life. This is the threat."

With a wave of his wand, a magical image of Nekron showed itself making many in the room gasp in shock. Albus continued as the image rotated three hundred and sixty degrees.

"He calls himself Nekron and is suspected to be a necromancer. He has already made Harry Potter a puppet to his will. I will not stand for a family dead-set on betraying our traditions, but I will not tolerate the use of the same family's bodies used against us! We will meet Nekron, his black hand and his army! I want all students ready and able to fight alongside the Aurors. Ronald has gone to rally them. It is no secret that Nekron will strike here first as we are more fortified then others save the Ministry. Minvera, get the shield up around Hogwarts and awaken the stone guardians."

Minvera nodded as she left with the other four heads. Albus was about to speak again when the fireplace flared green.

"_ALBUS! OH MERLIN! HELP! OPEN THE GRATE! OPEN THE FUCKING GRATE!" _Came the panic cry of Ronald Weasley.

Behind him there was a spell fire, screams of fright, inhumane roaring and the sounds of bodies being torn apart.

Albus jumped up, raced to the floo, opened the grate and allowed a flying Ron through the floo. The Grate slammed back into place. The grouped turned to Ron who laid on his side, panting.

"Albus, oh thank Merlin..." Ron wheezed out. "He...he struck the ministry. Hard."

Albus paled at the news. This was not good. If the ministry fell now, they'd not get the support he had promised! He turned to Tom who nodded. He went over to the wall and touched a symbol similar to his Dark Mark. Some the wards of Hogwarts started to ring indicating arrivals. Albus opened the wards to allow in the new force. While this was going on, Professor Blorghorn spoke with Ron.

"Mr. Weasely, just what happened at the ministry?"

Ron took a gulp of air.

"Nekron happened. I don't know how, but he attacked the Ministry with a lot of Undead...they weren't Inferi since they weren't eating people alive. Just ripping out the hearts," Ron explained. "We tried to hold the line but they weren't even slowed down. They just kept coming back even if we blasted them."

Albus nodded sagely.

"We just confirmed then what Nekron is. He is a definite Necromancer. I hope Minvera has the guardians up. We'll definitely need them along with the students and Back-up force Tom has summoned." Albus mused. "To your stations, everyone. We must prepare. If the Ministry has fallen, we are all that is left."

**{Power Level 40.32 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Harry walked amongst the ruins of his former world's government now the hub of the Wizarding Empire. As he walked, more black rings poured out of his Lantern and attached themselves to the newly dead, making them rise and joining his ranks. He looked at the five people that stood before him.

"**Wotcher, Tonks," **Nekron said softly. **"Remus, Sirius, Mum, Dad. Glad to see you all."**

The five didn't reply making Nekron sigh. He really should expect things like that. He felt his other ring bearers on the continents around. He felt the power growing from the hearts being taken. The rings were pouring out of the lantern like water, heading off to the newly killed. He felt the Muggles fighting them with no success. He would wait. Besides, he had an inkling that Albus and Tom were fortifying the castle. He could be patient.

**{Power level 41.22 percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus watched as the shield was erected, the students told of the impending attack, the stone guards and suits of armor readying for battle. He smiled slighty before he frowned. He noticed something was...off. He looked around. Shield, stone warriors, suits of armor, students, ghosts running...ghosts! Where were all the Hogwarts ghosts!?

"Abe! Where's Sir Nick?" Albus called to a passing Gryffindor prefect.

Abe shook his head and said he hadn't seen him since that morning. Now that the prefect thought of it, he hadn't seen ANY of the ghosts since that morning. Albus felt the pit in his stomach growing. The ghosts were vital to seeing if Nekron was here or not. He hurried away to inform Tom, leaving the preparations to the others.

**{Power Level 49.08 percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron watched the foul creature he was fighting crumble into dust. He looked down at the small, black thing that was a dementor's heart before it turned to ash and the wind carried it away. They had over extended their stay on the plane of life. He was hell bent to make all beings who escaped his grasp pay. He would not stand for the so-called immortal vampires, the supposedly eternal dementors or the rumored everlasting phoenixes to exist. He looked at his massive army who was attacking the 'immortals'. The army was faring better then the 'immortals', killing them left, right and center. Nekron smiled before he went off in search of another prey.

**{Power Level 49.08 percent.}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore was many things; a survivor of the first and second wizarding war, a dueler of fierce ability, and a lover of goats. Scared didn't begin to cover him. But right now, he was terrified. Why? Because of a young girl of fourteen in his tavern. The girl was a blonde, had brown eyes, and wore a pale blue dress. Abe was terrified for one single reason.

It was his and Albus's younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore.

"Ariana..." Abe breathed in shock. His shock turned to anger as he brought out his wand and leveled it on her. "Whoever disturbed your sleep...I will make them pay!"

He fired off a curse at the resurrected girl who nimbly dodged. She kept her eye on Aberforth and spoke in a tone that showed nothing but contempt.

"_Why, Abe?! WHY?! YOU WERE MY FAVORITE BROTHER, YET YOU LET ME DIE! WHY?!" _Ariana demanded as she danced.

Aberforth didn't reply. He shot a blast hex at the undead girl's head, blowing it apart. Abe watched in surprise which quickly turned to horror as the head regenerated itself. The undead sister looked at Abe with eyes that had unshed tears in them.

"_Why Abe? Why'd you blast me? Am I not your sister?"_ Ariana blubbered out, making Aberforth's heart wrench in pain.

Ignoring his senses, he dropped the wand to the floor, rushed to the girl, and embraced her tightly. Ariana returned the embrace, hugging Aberforth tightly.

"_It's good to see you again, my favorite brother...I'm sorry for getting mad...the years in darkness have made me so lonely." _Ariana whispered.

Aberforth let the tears roll down his face as he recalled happier times of his youth, when his brother was likeable and not so idiotic. He wept recalling his mother, his father, and the days he spent playing with Ariana.

**{Love}**

It was then he felt a pain coming from his chest. He staggered back with a gasp, falling to the ground, seeing Ariana holding his heart that glowed violet. He watched as the heart turned to dust, entered into a black ring on her left finger. Ariana smiled serenely at her brother.

"_Now we can be together again, Abe. You, me, Mum and dad...we will have revenge on the ones who thought their greater good was more important then us!"_

Abe felt the darkness creeping in, but strangely, he was at peace. He was fine with what Ariana had become. The last image he saw was a black ring like Ariana's flying around his bar. He closed his eyes, letting darkness take him to his eternal slumber.

The ring above had other plans.

"**Aberforth Dumbledore of Earth-13..." **It intoned as it slipped onto his right ring finger.

"**RISE!"**

**{Power Level 51.09 percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

The shield was up, the guards at the ready, the teachers and older students at the walls while the younger ones were locked into their dorms. Albus himself stood at the top of the astronomy tower, looking out to the forbidden forest. He did not see the enemy but that did not mean they were not out there. He felt the fire of his 'pet', Fawkes. The bird looked afraid and rightly so. It felt its brothers and sisters slain by the being known as Nekron. Fawkes knew his former friend had visions of conquer, but dismissed them as just that. Visions. Now, here he was. Bound to Albus in servitude for the end of days. Which really looked like they were around the corner. Fawkes let out a warning trill making Albus snarl.

"Shut up you feather duster! I do not care for your warnings, tales, or songs," Albus sneered. "I want you to do one thing and one thing alone and that is scout! Go out there and find Harry, then report back to me. Am I understood!?"

Fawkes let out a acknowledging trill before he took off. Albus smiled wickedly as he saw his slave head off. No doubt Harry would cringe at the sight of the Light creature. He left not knowing that this would be the last time Fawkes would be at his side.

**{Power Level 69.06 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Fawkes flew over the forests, its keen eyes on the ground watching for any sign of movement. Strangely enough, the forests were silent; no frogs and toads croaked, the night birds did not sing, Vampires were not out and even though it was a full moon shining through the clouds, there were no howls of the werewolf clans. Fawkes grew increasing concern. This was not your average everyday angry teenager actions.

This was something completely different.

Fawkes continued on, knowing that the binding spell to him forced him to comply with his master's request. For over an hour, Fawkes did not see, hear or even feel anything.

Then he crested the mountains overlooking a valley when he saw it.

A massive army of the undead, numbered well into the hundreds of thousands if not into the millions. Fawkes wheeled in the air in shock as he saw the various races marching at a slow, steady pace toward Hogwarts.

Goblins, Trolls, Giants, Dwarfs that had not been seen in eras, Centaurs, Harpies, Veela, Sirens, wizard, witch, muggle, squib, and even Dragons that flew in the same skies he was in made up the vast army. And in the center of it all, sitting on a throne of bones and carried on the shoulders of trolls, was Nekron.

Fawkes could see the darkness in the eyes of the boy he once met. Albus and Tom's darkness were NOTHING compared to Nekron. The darkness they had was lighter shades of gray, but Nekron's...it was just an endless black hole, consuming all while giving nothing back. Nekron wanted to end all things and was hell bent on it. Fawkes knew that the battle was doomed before it even started simply due to several factors; the innumerable army, the power Nekron had, and who knew what else he had. Fawkes turned back toward Hogwarts before there was a flash of Black.

Fawkes started to fall, his right wing torn to shreds by the attacker. Fawkes let out a startled cry before there was another strike to his left side. Fawkes felt his eye leave his socket before letting out a cry of pain and fear.

Fawkes felt himself fall onto a hard ground with another pained cry. He looked up and with his remaining good eye saw the bullet that had attacked him as it settled onto Nekron's shoulder. It was an owl, black as midnight, with talons razor sharp, a black ring on one of her legs, and white glowing eyes that held the symbol of Nekron in them, black as space itself. Now that may see like nothing but Fawkes knew this particular owl, having tried to court her while she stayed in the owlery. Fawkes let out strangled trill making Nekron chuckle.

"**Hello to you too, Fawkes. I see you met Hedwig. Truly astonishing I must say. Even when I revived her with my black ring, she knew who I was...and remarkably, has the ability to project emotions not like the undead around me," **Nekron explained as he stroked the plumage of his familiar. "**I am actually surprised you're here. Thought you took off after Albus's 'death'. Guess the bastard had you go off into hiding while he planned things from the shadows."**

Fawkes let out a angry cry making Nekron laugh even harder.

"**You think that Light will win out in the end. Fawkes, naive Fawkes, the Light is dying for it is false. TRUE Light would never stand for this...division and would know that Death cannot be stopped; delayed yes, but never stopped. Death is an absolute and there are many who have cheated Death. Their actions have consequences. It is time to pay the piper. And you dear Fawkes, shall join...US."**

Hedwig was faster then Fawkes could see. He felt his heart being ripped out from his body in the blink of an eye. He could feel darkness growing in all around him. He let out a gurgled trill before falling silent. A black ring soared out of the lantern and hovered around Fawkes's body.

"**Fawkes of Earth-13...RISE!"**

Like with Hedwig, the ring latched onto the left leg of the pheniox. The power surged through the red bird, making his feathers become blood red. The beak became more hooked, the talons more sharp, and the eyes became pitch black. The emblem of Nekron glowed on Fawkes's belly as the fire bird stood back up and flapped onto Nekron's right shoulder. Nekron turned around, strode back to his throne, and sat down.

"**ONWARDS!"** He bellowed making the massive army shuffle on toward Hogwarts.

**{Power Level 73.15 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus watched as the Shield became the night sky, hiding it from plain view. It was an idea of the remaining auror force that had arrived so as to prevent Nekron from seeing it like Tom had at the last battle. Albus, however, was more concerned about his winged spy. It was well over two hours since Fawkes was sent out. The aurors, death eaters, older studnets and Professors all walked along the walls, keeping an eye for anything out of place. Albus sighed; he did not like this.

"Albus? What's wrong?" Tom asked as he walked up to his mentor.

"Fawkes. I sent that big turkey out to seek out Nekron's army...he has not reported back in." Albus snarled. "I've tried to summon him back, but there is nothing."

Tom frowned. He knew the rites and rituals Albus used on the firebird to make it loyal to him. He knew that the rites not bringing the bird back could only mean one thing.

The Phoenix was killed.

Tom voiced the thought he had making Albus pale considerably. If what Tom said was true, then Fawkes was dead and if what the feeling of a bludger in his stomach was right...with Nekron.

"This is bad...we are cut off from the rest of the world, both muggle and magical. Harry is on his way here..." Albus whispered.

Tom slapping him brought him out of his panicked state. He looked at the man, rubbing his stinging cheek. Tom glowered at Albus.

"Keep it together, Albus! That kind of thinking will get us killed," Tom berated Albus. "I added an extra surprise to the Shield, one that should make Potter be destroyed if he gets close enough."

Albus took a deep breath before nodding. Tom was indeed right. If he lost it now, they would all lose. The two were taken out of their thoughts when a horn blasted out.

The two looked at one another and hurried to the walls. The patrols were all crowded around in the eastern part, making Tom and Albus head for them. The party was staring in stone cold silence, parting slowly for the two headmasters. Albus and Tom looked out and saw why everyone was quiet.

Harry was here and he had quite the party with him.

**{Power Level 90.00 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron saw them, even though it was pitch black out. He saw Voldemort's and Dumbledore's faces staring at his own. Hedwig and Fawkes sat on his shoulders as he addressed his army, the whisper telling him to call them Black Lanterns. Odd name, but imposing nonetheless.

"**Black Lanterns! There stands before you, Hogwarts! Last Domain of the False Light! Behind her Walls, is the Manipulator who sent many of you to your deaths, and the one Snake responsible FOR your Families deaths! Show them the error of their ways, show them your might...SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO CROSS DEATH!"**

The Lanterns all remained silent at the proclamation making Nekron sigh.

Nekron started to command several of the Ministry members to race toward Hogwarts, chief among them was a toady woman in a pink cardigan and a portly man with a green bowler hat. He watched as they took off in a sprint. The group soon reached the bridge to the castle but not one shot of spell fire went out. That made Nekron frown and get a little suspicious.

What were they planning?

He got his answer as the figures disintegrated after hitting something. Something that rippled out. Nekron blinked.

"**Ah, so that was their plan...a shield that could take me out," **Nekron mused. **"Sadly for them, they underestimate both me and my army."**

The rings flew back a bit before speaking the names of the re-killed beings, the ashes forming back into bodies. Nekron could see the smug look on Albus and Voldemort's face when the Lanterns struck, but now he was remembering the feeling of smugness as he saw the shock and fear the two now sported at the regenerated.

"**It'll take more then that to stop me fools," **Nekron whispered before. **"Lanterns! CHARGE THAT SHIELD!"**

The entire army bum-rushed making Albus and Voldemort take their eyes off of Nekron, start to bark orders to the small force they had, who in turn rushed off, and the two headed off to alert more. Nekron got another idea as soon as they left and looked at Fawkes.

"**Flame me to the Secret Chamber, my loyal pet," **Nekron ordered making Fawkes let out a raspy trill.

Nekron vanished in a flash of black fire as the Black Lanterns continued attacking the shield.

**{Power Level 90.99 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

**Chamber of Secrets**

Nekron appeared in the Chamber of Secrets, took in the area as it had been some time since he was last down there, (he was twelve if he recalled), and walked around a bit.

"**Salazar...you really outdid yourself down here. Now your great beast shall be of help once more," **Nekron admired.

He approached the carcass of the beast, laid his hand on it, and spoke in a sibilant hiss.

**§Great Beast of Slytherin...RISE.§**

Nekron's power pulsed once, twice, and then a third time due to the massive size of the Basilisk. The skeleton became wrapped in muscle, tendons, sinew, organs, and scales. The eyes of the beast regrew, their yellow irises turning blood red, the black pupil becoming white. Teeth that had been lost to time regrew as the head rose up. It looked at Nekron and bowed its head in submission.

**§Great Beasts of Slytherin, I seek those who hide in Hogwarts sacred halls. They are unclean and must be purged. Will you strike those not worthy of Hogwarts protection? Will you slay those who pervert her ways of life?§**

The beast nodded before it took off into the pipes. Nekron smiled before returning to Fawkes. The two flamed out back to the battle field.

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Abe Liverfrost, a Hogwarts Gryffindor senior, rushed back from the dorms. He had gone to check on the younger members to make sure they were safe. After that, he hurried back to the gates. He chanced a glance out the window and saw the undead still bum-rushing the shield and turning into ash. Despite it though, they just reformed and tried again. Abe knew their opponent was bound and determined to get in but this was just nuts!

Abe turned away from the window...

And stared straight into a blood red eye. He uttered a small squeak before falling over, dead. The mighty snake looked down its first prey, unhinged its jaw, extended its tongue, wrapped it around the cooling body, and swallowed it whole. The beast swallowed before continuing on its way.

There was much more prey in the houses.

**{Power Level 92.08 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron watched the walls of Hogwarts carefully. He could still see Voldemort and Albus, watching him watch them. He was waiting. Waiting for the moment that they were distracted for him to strike.

He did not have to wait long.

He saw a young girl, running, screaming toward the adults. Albus and Tom looked at the hysterical girl who told them about something. The two looked at one another shocked before rushing off. That was what Nekron needed. He had the trolls kneel to the ground, walked down from his throne, and headed for the school. The undead paused in their assault and parted like the Red sea for him. He strode up to the shield that was now very much present. He regarded it for a moment before he gripped his scythe. With a mighty swing, he crashed the bladed part into the shield.

The shield rippled violently at the attack. The ripple alerted everyone and everything in the castle. Nekron brought the scythe back again before repeating the motion.

The shield rippled even more, making every able body person rush to the gate. They had their wands out, the stone guards ready with their lances, and each one fully determined to protect their lands.

Nekron pulled back and gripped his weapon with both his hands. He stared at those who stood on the other side. He raised the scythe high above his head, lighting cutting through the skies above as thunder rumbled. Nekron gave out an unearthly roar as he swung down, lighting flashing onto the metal of the blade, making it shine white for a split second before crashing into the shield. The Shield shuddered at the third impact. The multicolored structure rapidly decayed, allowing the storm outside to unleash a torrent of water onto the battle field.

Nekron stood up straight from his attack, his scythe held limply in his hand. The rain fell to the earth, the light from the lightning illuminating his cold, black eyes as the rain fell on him, flowing over his skull-like head and face.

For a moment, no one moved as they stared at Darkness incarnate. Other then the titter-patter of rain and the booming of thunder, it was silent. No one dared to breathed, no one dared to blink, and no one dared to take their eyes off the army. Then, much like it was at the massacre of Boston, someone shot a spell off.

The spell exploded several Black Lanterns who instantly regenerated. This set off a powder keg. Spells went flying, Black Lanterns surged forward, their hands and claws outstretched for hearts and deaths and the stone guards rushed into the fray. In the middle of it all, Nekron just stood, watching as his army swarmed around him and into Hogwarts.

He just continued to stare.

**{Power Level 93.45 percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus and Voldemort were not having a good night. Nekron had gotten in and revived the Basilisk that Voldemort had used twice in his lifetime. They had pinned the beast down but no matter what spell they used, it just bounced off. It had gotten all of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin dorms and was on its way to Ravenclaw when it had been blinded by the two using a flash charm. It angrily turned on the two who scurried for cover from its gaze. That was the position they were now in, behind two columns from the beast's gaze.

"TOM! ANY LUCK?!" Albus roared over the spell fire.

"NONE! IT'S NOT OBEYING MY COMMANDS IN PARSELTONGUE!" Tom roared back as he fired off another flash charm.

Albus cursed. The only thing that would make things worse would be...

A silver cat bounded up the stairs and Minvera's voice came out screaming.

"ALBUS! THE SHEILD HAS FALLEN! NEKRON IS INSIDE HOGWARTS!"

Shite was the only thing Albus could think.

**{Power Level 94.71 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus and Tom managed to shake the resurrected basilisk by dropping into a hidden corridor that Albus had put in his first year as headmaster. The two dropped into the great hall and realized just how bad things were. The people that had been fighting at the walls had been pushed back and were doing their damnest to keep the doors to the Great Hall closed. Albus searched the small sea of people and saw Minvera. He hurried over.

"Minvera, are you and the others alright?" Albus asked.

The elderly lady looked up at the Headmaster with fear in her usually stern face.

"I'm...I'm fine, Albus," Minvera whispered. "Just...just afraid. Nekron...he didn't do anything, but...but he had my family with him...they spoke to me Albus. Saying I was...was a traitor to my heritage and blood."

Albus felt his heart turn icy. Nekron raising the dead was one thing, but rasing the families of the staff. It made Albus realize something.

Had Nekron revived his own sister?!

"Minvera, how long until Nekron's forces get through?"

The Transfiguration professor shook her head, stating that she did not know. Albus turned to the door, the sounds of death and screams echoing in the castle.

**{Power Level 95.55 percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron walked among the halls of Hogwarts, the fresh dead now rising and joining him. He could feel his power stirring. It was getting close to a hundred percent and he never felt more...aware. He now could see things beyond his normal sight of seeing emotions, he could see a golden glow around the witches and wizards. He believed this to be their magic. When he or his Black Lanterns took the heart of a Wizard or witch, they lost the golden glow around them too. The magic glow was then sucked into his or the Lantern who took the heart's ring. It allowed the point zero two percent Nekron guessed.

He was approached by the Black Lantern of Dobby, the tea kettle shirt he once held proudly adorning the crest of the Black Lanterns. Nekron looked at his little friend.

"**Dobby...did you find the rest of the resistance?"**

The little elf nodded before pointing down the hall. Nekron knew where that hall led to as he had traversed it many times in his youth.

The Great Hall.

They had hunkered down in the hall, thinking that they were safe from him and his wrath. They were wrong.

Nekron picked up his pace a little wanting to hear more screams of fear. Who knew being a force of Darkness and Death would be so much fun? Suddenly he stopped as he felt something enter him. It was another soul tether, Tom's. Nekron scowled. Obviously there was more that was made then before. He looked at several beings and gave a nod.

The figures returned the nod and went down the hall as Fawkes came and flamed Nekron away.

**{Power Level 96.65 percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus watched as the defenders tended to the wounded. He looked at Tom who was also tending to a few. He was approached by the remaining Aurors.

"Albus sir. I...I have a report." The Auror started.

Albus looked at the young man and nodded, indicating to start.

"Inital losses are high...seventy six percent lost, another fourteen percent injured with only ten percent still able to fight. The stone guards are all destroyed as well." The Auror reported making Albus stumble a bit.

The losses were that high? Albus sat down on a nearby bench as his mind tried to comprehend the situation. Out of a thousand students, fifteen instructors, and forty Aurors, they were reduced down to a hundred and five people?! Against an army of millions?! How did it all go so wrong?!

A sudden commotion made Albus spring up. The doors to the great hall were groaning in protest and everyone scrambled back in fear as the doors groaned again. Albus willed wards to be placed around the doors through his connection with Hogwarts.

The magic was rejected and Albus was thrown onto his ass. Many raced for the down leader as others readied their wands. Albus, after assuring everyone he was fine, did the same. Tom looked at his mentor from the corner of his eyes. Albus gave a silent message.

'Magic rejected, Tie with Hogwarts severed.'

'How?' Tom asked without moving his lips.

'Unknown.'

Their conversation was put on hold as the Doors burst open. Everyone gave out screams of shock, horror, and confusion. Even Tom and Albus could only stare dumbfounded as several figures swept in, four of them most promient. They were recognized even by the most dumbest of men and wizards.

Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff.

The Founding Mothers and Fathers of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

**{Power Level 97.24 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron watched as the soul tether of the head fools was cut by his Scythe. He heard the two scream in agony as they were rejoined with their main part. He grinned darkly as Fawkes descended next to him, landing on his out streched arm.

Another set down...two to go. Nekron flashed away with Fawkes to the next and last Horcruxs.

**{Power Level 97.35 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Albus could only stare at the four founders in abject horror. The horror quickly turned to rage.

"Nekron...Where is he?! How dare he disturb the rest of the four founders!" Albus bellowed making Tom wince.

The four simply looked Albus with a look of indifference. Albus took this as a sign to continue his rant.

"See people of Britian! Nekron is the source of all Evil, the reason why we were forced to hide and deny our rich heritage! Join me now in striking the coward who hides behind his minions!"

This got many people to rally behind the headmasters and made the four now look at the group with disgust. Godric though spoke in a loud, booming tone, that maintained a gravelly voice.

"_Coward, Albus? Nekron is neither a coward nor Evil. He is simply doing what needs to be done and what you have done for years now." _

This made Albus turn back to the Gryffindor Head. His eyes were hard when he spoke.

"And what, pray tell, have I been doing for years?"

Godric gave a grin so scary looking, it made Tom take a step back in fear. The voice that spoke though was NOT Godric's. It was someone else. Someone who made Albus go ghost white.

"_Working for the Greater Good." _ The voice drawled. "_It is for the Greater Good that Nekron kill all life, Albus. It is the only way for peace to be truly obtained."_

The voice of the figure shambled up to the front as the four parted for the figure. It was male, had silver hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and a healthy body of a young man in his teens. Albus looked like he was punched in the gut at the sight of his former friend and one-sided crush.

Gellert Grindlewald.

Hearing his own words be thrown by the past, made Albus even weaker in the knees. He couldn't stop staring at his former friend, not even blinking as his Mother, Father, sister and elder brother entered making many people gasp in shock and fright. Albus could only stare.

"G-gelly?" Albus whispered making the corpse scowl at Albus.

"_I am not your Gelly, Albus. I have never swung that way and I never will! It was your sister I loved and look! Reunited at last." _Gellert snarled before turning to Tom. "_I really must thank you for killing me, THOMAS. If not for you...I would have never been reborn into this."_

"_Enough talking...time for slaughtering!" _Helga snarled as she struck the nearest wizard.

This set off a chain reaction; spell fire started flashing through the air as the undead pounced on the still living. Albus forgot the new pain he felt as he started to combat the undead with Tom at his side.

**{Power Level 98.00 Percent}**

* * *

**HPBL**

* * *

Nekron watched as the last soul tethers were destroyed by his touch. He then felt it. A massive tremor that echoed in his bones. It was nearing. He was nearing his last form. He looked to Fawkes who in turn flamed Nekron to the one place where his ascension waited.

Hogwarts.

**{Power Level 99.02 Percent}**

* * *

HPBL

* * *

Ron blasted another Undead away from his younger sister Ginny. They had been battling against the sea of the dead for some time now and it was getting desperate. It wasn't them either, everyone was separated from one another and fighting against a tide of these 'Black Lanterns'. Ginny blasted another and turned to her brother.

"No matter what spell we use, they just come back! Blasting spells, Banishing hexes, hell, not even the Killing Curse slows them down!" Ginny shouted over the din of spell fire and roars. "How do we kill something that's already dead?!"

Ron gritted his teeth. Ginny was right. How could they beat those that were already dead?! He looked at the dwindling number of Hogwarts forces and felt a large pit in his stomach.

It was hopeless.

Another explosion brought him back to his senses and he turned to the area where the explosion took place. What he saw made his heart stop for a few seconds before he let loose a loud cheer that made everyone look up from their battles. They all turned to where Ron was looking and they too began to cheer.

There in the middle of a large swarm was Albus and Tom. The Former which was wielding the Sword of Gryffindor with deadly precision on the enemy forces. Every time the blade sliced through the Undead army, the being screamed in pain before becoming black sludge, the black ring that revived them disappearing into thin air.

It had a profound effect on the weary warriors. It gave them renewed strength to fight. They were now casting with everything that they had to clear a path to Dumbledore, their spirits raised and their hearts filling with the one thing that was more precious to them then gold, wands, or blood status.

**{Hope}**

As Ron blasted apart another set of undead, he failed to notice a shadow behind him. Ginny, distracted by another set, blasted them back and turned to give Ron support when she saw the shadow.

"RON!" Ginny screamed making the red head turn around to face her and the shadow.

He jerked slightly as he felt something enter his chest and grab his still beating heart. He felt it being ripped away, but paid no heed to it as he stared at the identity of the shadow. It's hair was now a greasy black, but it still had the unmistakable curls that Ron would recognize anywhere.

"H-h-h-h-hermy?" Ron sputtered out, blood flowing from his mouth as he stared at his once dead now brought back wife.

"_Hello, RONALD. Thank you so much for the Heart full of Hope. It makes my shriveled heart good that you can feel something other then Avarice." _Hermione spat. "_Consider this our Divorce. Til Death do us part."_

Ron slumped to the ground, his eyes seeing his blue heart become ash and fly into the ring before darkness claimed him. Hermione smiled darkly as she felt the power burst out into the air along with a chilling echoing voice.

**{Power Level 100 Percent.}**

The echoing voice affected all who was still alive. It was like a whine of a electric guitar playing a VERY sour note. The still living grabbed their heads in pain as the dead stopped and stood at attention. A clearing was made in the middle as fire appeared and Nekron returned in all his dark glory. Albus, recovering from the mental attack, got up and looked at Nekron's dark eyes.

"Nekron! Stop this foolishness at once while there is still time!" Albus demanded/pleaded.

His demands and pleas fell on deaf ears as he gazed around the room.

"**To the Righteous and Just...I am a family member or loved one come to bring them home."**

This made Albus and Tom look at Nekron in confusion. What was he going on about?

"**To the indifferent, I am a being cloaked in robes with only skeleton arms shown and a scythe."**

Ginny stared at her once boyfriend Harry Potter now turned to monster. What was he going on about? Maybe if she reminded him...

"**But...to the Wicked and unrepentant...I am your WORST NIGHTMARE BROUGHT TO LIFE!"**

Here all the Black Lanterns exploded into black ichor, the rings that held them flying back into the Lantern at Nekron's side. The ichor flowed around Nekron covering him from head to toe. Tom, seeing a chance, cast a nasty number he called the Water Boiling spell. Used to in essence, to boil water, Tom made it into a dark charm since the body was comprised of seventy percent water. He thought the ichor of the now re-dead Black Lanterns was the same.

He was wrong, so very wrong.

The spell, like with the killing curse thirty-five years ago, rebounded off the swirling darkness and flew back to its caster. The only thing Tom could think of was 'not again' before he was literally boiled from the inside. Albus could only watch as his second die horribly in a similar fashion from before. His heart clenched in fright as he saw Tom's body become ash. His horcruxs were no doubt gone. He turned to the swirling darkness and shouted over the roar of the wind, trying to appease Harry's gentle side (Not knowing that it was well and truly dead along with any other trace of the boy.)

"HARRY! THERE IS STILL TIME TO TURN AWAY FROM THIS DARK PATH! PLEASE LISTEN! WHAT YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER THINK OF YOU?!"

Nekron did not reply as the twister rose into the air, expanding into a massive form. From all around the world, more and more ichor joined the massive shape making it grow even bigger. Albus could only watch as the form once stood at 25 meters become over 100 meters in length and 15 meters in height to 60 meters. The black ichor began to recede making everyone scream in shock and horror.

Even Albus gulped in fear at the form. A massive dragon made out of human skulls of all shapes and sizes. The massive dragon flapped its wings, sending hurricane force winds spilling over the rest of the fighters making them fall down. The massive dragon let out a horrible shriek that made the bones of everyone rattle, their ears to bleed, and their hearts to freeze in fear.

Albus stagger back up, pointing his wand at the monster before them and casting a spell of his own design. It was meant to purge the body of all magical energy, a very black spell that he had picked up from a library. The magic blast hit the dragon making everyone still standing cheer making Albus smile at the praise.

But the dragon still standing after the massive lightshow made those cheers turn to screams. Albus stared in utter confusion. The spell was perfect against those of magical power, so how come it didn't work?!

A twisted, distorted voice echoed from the dragon making Albus look.

"_**As I sAId BaCk at SaINt MuNgOS, AlBuS, YoU arE deALing wiTH mAgIC BEYond YOUR UndeRstANding." **_Came the dark voice of Nekron from the mouth of the Dragon.

Without hesitation, the head of the dragon spewed forth a black, miasma fog that rushed over the ground. A few stragglers got hit by the fog, making them cry out as their skin was boiled away and into flesh colored pools. Albus watched, so pale that one would mistake HIM for a Hogwarts ghost as the fog literally made the stragglers melt into a pool of ooze, their faces melting with horrible screams echoing out of their mouth as they melted. Their eyes drooped out and continued to stare at Albus with fear locked in. The fog continued its unstoppable race as it over took others. This made those untouched start a stampede toward higher ground, crushing the wounded underfoot.

Nekron did not let them escape. A single swipe of his claws made the towers topple down on the fleeing crushing them with sickening crunches. A slash of his wings cut scores into mists of blood and meaty chunks that fell to the ground with wet smacks. His tail smacked the ground making a massive earthquake topple the rest of the castle onto the survivors.

Save for one.

Albus watched as the ancient castle, home to countless students and teachers over the many, many years, fall into ruin. Those that survive were soon being melted by the still moving black fog. Only Albus was spared of the fog, it making a small circle around him. He watched as Nekron slunk up to him in his dragon form and stared him dead in the eye.

"_**iT iS DonE, BuMBLEbee. All LIFE Is DYInG. I cAn fEEL them...THE foG iS my TooL."**_

"Harry..." Albus began to say when a snarl cut him off. "Nekron...Please...you can..."

"_**CaN whAt? StOP thIS? Too LiTTle...TOO LATE." **_Nekron snarled before he shot forward like a serpent, his massive jaws clamping on the defeated man.

He chewed the frail, old body several times before swallowing the remains into his gullet. The skulls dropped away as the dragon fell to pieces revealing the Lord of Death as he stood proudly. He looked at the destroyed castle and nodded. A pair of fluttering wings made him turn seeing both Hedwig and Fawkes. He sighed.

"**It's done. There...there is no life left. Safe for us...if you can call us living."**

The two snorted at the notion making Nekron smile. A rumbling of Earth made him alert and he got his scythe ready as Fawkes and Hedwig did the same.

But it was not someone tunneling up from his wrath. It was a black metal casket, with 'NEKRON' etched into the front. Nekron felt the whisper tell him that now that his work was done, it was time to rest until he was called on again. Which would not be a good long while. Nekron took heed and walked to the casket which opened by itself revealing the large interior. He placed his scythe, his lantern, and his two compatriots flew in before he himself settled in.

The casket slammed shut, echoing in the now still air. And there it sat, in cold, darkness and eerie silence until the day came when Nekron would be needed again.

Which was a long, long day off.

* * *

_Well, that's that...for now. There will be a sequel but only after i get some chapters done for my other works. Read and review!  
_


End file.
